


Охотники на ведьм

by Sabira, silverymouse



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Эллисон - знаменитые охотники на ведьм, которые соглашаются помочь жителям Аугсбурга: кто-то похищает их детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фильм произвел на нас столь неизгладимое впечатление, что мы не удержались и написали кроссовер.

  
  


  
  


**Глава I**

  
  
На фоне последних трех деревень, где им приходилось работать, Аугсбург выглядел неплохо: возможно, здесь даже найдется таверна со сносным пивом и нормальной постелью.  
  
Эллисон поправила арбалет и, кивнув Дереку, осторожно обошла толпу. Хотя могла и не утруждаться: народ глазел на изловленную мэром девчонку. Если бы сейчас над головами горожан с хохотом пронесся десяток ведьм, они бы и то не обратили внимания.  
  
Иногда Эллисон так и подмывало расширить их с Дереком поле деятельности и начать сжигать не только ведьм, но и злобных подлецов. Например, этого мэра, Аржента.  
  
— Любую ведьму видно с первого взгляда! — зычно пророкотал тот, словно подтверждая мысли Эллисон. Толпа же с одобрением заулюлюкала. — Они крадутся в ночи и заключают сделку с дьяволом! Как поступила эта девка!  
  
— Это не она! Отец, останови их!  
  
Эллисон подошла поближе. Внимание стражников отвлекал юркий паренек, на вид чуть младше самой Эллисон. Он крутился вокруг «ведьмы», хватал за руки молчащего шерифа и пытался вразумить толпу.  
  
— Оставьте Лидию в покое! Хватит! — надрывался парень. Девчонку как раз окунули башкой в чан с водой. Не смертельно, но он прав.  
  
Хватит. Пора вмешаться.  
  
— ЭТА ЖЕНЩИНА БУДЕТ СОЖЖЕНА! — вошел в раж мэр, и Эллисон, не выдержав, опустила арбалет, вытащила обрез и приставила дуло к затылку Аржента.  
  
— Отпусти девчонку. Или твои мозги разлетятся по всему этому захолустью, — потребовала она. Дерек поморщился: он недолюбливал страсть Эллисон к красивым жестам.  
  
А сам в свободное время начищает пряжки на куртке, позер.  
  
Мэр замер, стараясь не шевелиться. Эллисон встретилась взглядом с Дереком.  
  
— Проверь ее.  
  
Дерек прогнал стражников и подошел к мокрой, дрожащей от холода и гнева девице. Бесцеремонно залез к ней в рот, оттянул веки, заглянул в уши.  
  
— Что ты с ней делаешь? — взвился паренек. — Эй, убери от нее руки!  
  
— Чиста, — равнодушно сказал Дерек и нехотя пояснил вслух: — Когда женщина занимается колдовством, это невозможно скрыть. Гниль лезет _отовсюду_.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся в толпу, мужики понятливо загоготали.  
  
— Так жена моя тоже тогда ведьма! У нее знаешь, как воняет из пиз…  
  
Горлопану закончить не удалось. Оказавшаяся поблизости супруга от души съездила ему по морде, и толпа переключилась с наблюдения над несостоявшимся судом на разгоравшуюся драку.  
  
Увы, мэр так легко сдаваться не собирался.  
  
— Кто они такие? — он сузил глаза и уставился на шерифа.  
  
— Дерек и Эллисон, мы охотимся на ведьм, — объяснил Дерек, опустив любимый многозарядник.  
  
— Стайлз, уведи Лидию, — вполголоса попросил шериф.  
  
Паренек, успевший развесить уши и разглядывавший их во все глаза, спохватился и, сдернув с плеч потрепанный плащ, укутал в него красотку с интересно намокшим декольте. Эллисон удивило, что Дерек еще не пасется в нем. Ведь и момент подходящий, только что вырвал девчонку из лап горе-правосудия. Обычно Дерек не упускал легкую добычу, да и девчонка была в его вкусе. Сочная.  
  
— Шериф нас нанял, — Эллисон встряхнула косой. — Мы поймаем вашу ведьму и…  
  
— Шериф! — окрик мэра перебил ее слова. — Вы превысили свои полномочия! Я не позволю, чтобы эта паскудная девка и ее приблудный любовник приезжали в мой город и распоряжались здесь как хозяева!  
  
Эллисон вздохнула. Дерек отошел в сторонку, не пряча свою заинтересованность. Любитель шоу. Эллисон потом с ним поквитается.  
  
Мэр встал напротив нее, пытаясь, наверное, уничтожить ее силой мысли.  
  
Как же. Эллисон. Ненавидит. Таких. Мудаков.  
  
Она поддалась порыву и со всей силы треснула мэра головой, разбив лбом его нос. Мэр отскочил, прижав руку к ноздрям, откуда хлынула кровь. Дерек приподнял брови и едва заметно хмыкнул. Эллисон сощурилась. Ах, все-таки красотка не оставила его равнодушным — Дерек провожал взглядом нелепую парочку. Сынка шерифа и раздраженно шагавшую чуть впереди него девчонку, то и дело сердито встряхивающую мокрыми рыжими прядями.  
  
Стражники наконец очухались, заметив, как корчится их начальник, и двинули к ней. Дерек с сожалением оторвался от разглядываний и вскинул многозарядник.  
  
— Не дергайтесь. Не стоит, — спокойно попросил он.  
  
— Идемте, — подал голос шериф. — Я введу вас в курс дела.  
  
Эллисон сплюнула, постаравшись, чтобы слюна попала на бурые пятна крови, и повесила арбалет за спину. Дерек тоже пристроил оружие поудобнее, в последний раз оглянулся в сторону ушедшей парочке и тронулся следом за шерифом.  
  
— И на кого из них ты запал?  
  
— На мэра, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек.  
  
Эллисон толкнула его локтем, Дерек шутливо лязгнул зубами и широко улыбнулся, когда шериф обернулся в ответ на их возню.  
  
— Вы женаты?  
  
— Нет, Дерек мне как брат, — поспешила объяснить Эллисон. В тех деревнях и городах, где их считали любовниками, им давали одну постель на двоих. Эллисон ничего не имела против компании Дерека, но он занимал слишком много места. И, как все оборотни, был чересчур горяч.  
  
В прямом смысле.  
  
А у Эллисон всего одна сменная сорочка, и ей некогда было заниматься стиркой. Да и пропотеть она успеет в драке с ведьмами, а не под боком у Дерека.  
  
Чертовы ведьмы. Из-за них она ведет себя, как замарашка.  
  
И сколько не сжигаешь, то и дело появляются новые. Живучие сучки.  


  
  
Эллисон вошла в таверну и осмотрелась. За ближним ко входу столом сидел Дерек с парнем, которого им навязал шериф, — Джексоном. Он с загадочным видом рассказывал что-то Дереку, но тот явно не слушал и задумчиво смотрел в дальний угол помещения. Эллисон проследила за его взглядом и фыркнула.  
  
Значит, сынок шерифа. Мальчишка сидел за столом и что-то доказывал своему другу, прижимавшему к груди огромную книгу.  
  
— …и, по слухам, в этом был замешан тролль, — Джексон замолчал, перевел глаза на Эллисон и изучил ее с ног до головы, стоило ей подойти.  
  
— Тролль? — хмыкнула она. — Тролль стоит больше.  
  
Дерек поставил кружку с пивом и нехотя оторвался от своего занятия.  
  
— Как обычно — аванс. Вторая половина после того, как вернем детей, — Эллисон собралась отодвинуть стул, но Дерек ее опередил и выдвинул его ногой. Она села как ни в чем не бывало, коса качнулась и упала на грудь, прикрывая вырез.  
  
На столе были разложены записи о похищенных детях. Эллисон взяла один лист и начала читать.  
  
Шериф отправил их проверить избушку в Северном лесу, которую обходили стороной местные. И не зря. Ведьма устроила им с Дереком внеплановую пробежку, закончившуюся большим костром. Но на деле сучка оказалась пустышкой. Детей она не крала.  
  
Зато они нашли любопытные пергаменты. И ситуация начала понемногу проясняться. Ведьмы повылезали из своих нор не просто так.  
  
— Смотри, — Эллисон протянула Дереку лист и, не добившись от него никакой реакции, ткнула в плечо. Опять пялился.  
  
— М?  
  
— Смотри. Нападение ведьмы на отца и трех детей. Одного ребенка похитила, а других не стала. Это странно.  
  
Дерек покачал головой и прищурился. Его глаза смеялись.  
  
— О, о. Не то слово.  
  
Эллисон поджала губы и мрачно на него посмотрела. Оборотень мужик, не оборотень, но стоит запасть на хорошенькое личико, как мозга нет.  
  
— Согласен, это странно, — сдался Дерек и поднес к губам кружку.  
  
— А еще эта Кровавая луна, — продолжила она, перебирая другие записи.  
  
— Значит, у нас три дня, — Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и взглянул сначала на Эллисон, а затем на Джексона.  
  
— Поймаем одну — узнаем, где остальные. А там и детей найдем, — Эллисон закинула ногу на ногу и пожала плечами.  
  
— Я отведу вас туда, где видели ведьму в последний раз, — Джексон придвинулся ближе к столу и прищурился. — Тут идти пару часов.  
  
— Только не ночью, — остановила его героический порыв Эллисон. Парень так и рвался показать себя. Видимо, в этой дыре возможностей для этого у него было не особо много. — Сейчас идти слишком опасно. Отправимся утром.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся одними уголками губ и сощурился. Эллисон не успела и рта раскрыть, как за их спинами раздался голос:  
  
— Э-э, Эллисон, Дерек?  
  
Они оглянулись на подошедшего сына шерифа. Тот придерживал за край торчащей из-под жилетки рубахи того самого парня, с которым разговаривал несколько минут назад.  
  
— О-о-о! Я… мы поверить не можем, что вы здесь! Что вы пришли! — затараторил сын шерифа, глядя то на Дерека, то на Эллисон. Но больше все же на Дерека. Будто его легенда ожила.  
  
— Да-да-да, — поддакивал его друг, прижимая к себе большую книгу. Эллисон улыбнулась ему, тот втянул носом воздух и отвел глаза в сторону. Словно собирался бежать. Странный.  
  
— Меня зовут Стайлз! А это мой брат Скотт! — Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по спине и с гордостью закончил: — Он ваш самый преданный поклонник!  
  
Тот бросил на него перепуганный взгляд и побледнел. Стайлз посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
  
Все правильно парень сделал.  
  
— Здорово. А ты нет? — спросил у Стайлза Дерек. Эллисон удивленно приподняла брови. Если шериф не сожжет их вместе с ведьмами, то они действительно везунчики. Так открыто Дерек не клеил никого.  
  
— А? — не понял Стайлз. Эллисон улыбнулась и несильно пнула Дерека под столом. Цель он выбрал потрясающую.  
  
— Ты не наш преданный поклонник? — терпеливо уточнил Дерек, игнорируя Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз замялся, но взгляда не отвел.  
  
Какая прелесть. Это будет весело.  
  
— Я… да. Тоже. Но Скотт преданней, — выдавил он и отобрал у брата книжку. — Он хочет взять у вас автографы!  
  
Стайлз раскрыл книгу в середине и перелистнул несколько страниц. Все было в газетных вырезках. О похождениях «Дерека и Эллисон».  
  
— О боже! Ты сам это собирал? — Эллисон пораженно посмотрела на Скотта. Тот смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Стайлз помогал, — ответил он и ткнул пальцем в одну из вырезок. — Это было, когда вы нашли лисью ведьму и утопили ее в реке. А это…  
  
Эллисон посмотрела на Дерека и улыбнулась. Тот пялился в книгу с нечитаемым лицом и косился в сторону говорящего без остановки Скотта. Серьезно, этот парень хоть дыхание переводит?  
  
Джексон фыркнул и отодвинулся подальше.  
  
— Всегда знал, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой, Скотт.  
  
— Лучше, чем у тебя, — вступился за брата Стайлз.  
  
— Нет, Скотт, это великолепно! — Эллисон ободряюще улыбнулась заткнувшемуся Скотту и перевернула пару страниц. — И так чудн _о_.  
  
— Жутковато, — внес свою лепту Дерек.  
  
— Ты хранишь все эти вырезки, — Эллисон продолжала листать книгу. Она была вся залеплена статьями про них. Мило.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Скотт.  
  
— У нас к вам столько вопросов! — Стайлз подглядывал на Дерека.  
  
— Вы не против?  
  
— Вы знаете, нам нужно…— начал было Дерек, но Эллисон его перебила.  
  
— О, нет-нет, спрашивайте!  
  
Дерек перевел на нее взгляд, а она откинулась на спинку стула и сложила руки на груди.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Скотт. — Как лучше всего убить ведьму?  
  
Стайлз облизал рот и отвернулся.  
  
— Дерек, — Эллисон сделала жест рукой, привлекая его внимание.  
  
— Отрубить ей голову. Всегда срабатывает. Вырвать сердце и содрать с нее кожу — тоже неплохо, — ответил он и посмотрел на громко сглотнувшего Стайлза.  
  
— Да, но самый надежный способ — сжечь ее, — продолжила Эллисон.  
  
— Сжечь ведьму! Ну конечно, — с видом победителя воскликнул Скотт и пихнул Стайлза в бок.  
  
— Сжечь их всех, — тихо сказал Дерек и отпил из кружки пиво.  
  
— А это правда, что ведьмы не могут убить вас? — выпалил Стайлз.  
  
Джексон придвинулся ближе, развесив уши.  
  
— Нет, — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и покачал головой. — Это чушь собачья.  
  
— Их магия не действует на нас, и они нас еще не убили, — улыбнулась Эллисон и откинула косу за спину. Скотт уставился на ее грудь, покраснел и тут же отвернулся.  
  
— Вы решили стать охотниками на ведьм, когда замочили ту, самую первую, когда были детьми? — снова затараторил Стайлз. — А откуда у вас такое оружие?  
  
— Все, хватит, — Дерек закрыл книгу и впихнул ее Скотту.  
  
— Где вы его достаете? — не успокаивался парень.  
  
— У нас полно дел. Мы город должны спасать, и вы…  
  
Договорить Дерек не успел. В таверну ввалился едва стоящий на ногах мужик. По нему было видно, что он бежал.  
  
— Она убила их! — прохрипел он. — Она убила их всех!  
  
Эллисон встала из-за стола и повернулась к нему, сложив руки на груди. Скотт со Стайлзом тоже вышли вперед.  
  
— Кто кого убил?  
  
— Ведьма. Она убила всех следопытов! Всех до одного!  
  
Эллисон с Дереком переглянулись. Мужик упал на колени и сглотнул, будто сдерживал рвоту.  
  
— Она передала послание! Для вас.  
  
Дерек окинул его пристальным взглядом и отвернулся. И потянул за рукав куртки Стайлза, прикрываясь им, но тот этого даже не заметил. Стайлз, как завороженный, смотрел на корчащегося на полу мужчину. Скорее всего, они были знакомы, в одном же городе живут.  
  
А в следующий момент мужика разорвало на части, полетевшие в разные стороны. На залитом кровью полу между оторванных ног ползали жирные белые черви.  
  
— Уау, — выдохнули одновременно Скотт со Стайлзом. Джексон, на которого тоже попало, брезгливо стер с лица чужую кровь, взглянул на червей и побледнел. Его едва не вытошнило.  
  
— Проклятие пожирания ползущих тварей, — нейтральным тоном произнесла Эллисон и скривилась, убирая с груди кусок внутренностей. — Как я его ненавижу!  
  
— Прикольно получилось! — Стайлз, заляпанный кровью и сиявший восхищенной улыбкой, обернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Обращайся, — фыркнул тот и залпом допил свое пиво.  
  


  
  
Тэм ненавидела тролля. Кейт считала его своим домашним питомцем, даже предусмотрительно наложила на него заклятье, вынуждающее быть преданным ведьмам. Но Тэм все равно ненавидела его — тупая, уродливая тварь. И вечно смотрит с этим осуждением, жалеет похищенных детишек.  
  
Вот Тэм никто никогда не жалел. Особенно те охотники, которые поймали ее в детстве и попытались утопить, заподозрив в ней ведьму. Кучка малолеток, вообразившая себя невесть кем! Кейт убила их всех. И теперь Тэм волей-неволей приходилось служить этой суке.  
  
Впрочем, Кейт считалась самой могущественной темной ведьмой, так что Тэм рассчитывала на определенную выгоду. Более того, она получит ее _прямо сейчас.  
_ Тролль поставил перед ними две чаши с зельем, сваренным на крови, и Тэм, повинуясь приказу, осушила свою порцию до дна.  
  
По телу пробежала ледяная волна, внутренности на мгновение сковало холодом — холодом, который не пропустит пламя костра.  
  
— Действует! — дрожа от восторга, сказала Тэм.  
  
Кейт схватила ее за запястье и заставила опустить ладонь в полыхающий огонь. Тэм по привычке попробовала отшатнуться — и застыла.  
  
— Я его совсем не чувствую!  
  
— Кейт! — шепнула Виктория. — Это может все изменить!  
  
— Теперь мы обретем новую силу! — торжествующе произнесла Кейт. — Мы будем неуязвимы!  
  
Она все еще удерживала руку Тэм — но действие зелья кончалось. Жар опалил кожу, Тэм завизжала, задергалась, и Кейт с пренебрежением отбросила ее в сторону.  
  
— Заклятие слишком недолговечно, — выругалась Виктория. — Это все из-за ее нечистой натуры!  
  
— Я сделаю его _вечным_ , — пообещала Кейт, фанатично сверкнув глазами.  
  
Тэм сгорбилась, баюкая раненную ладонь, и кивнула.  
  
Она всем сердцем верила Кейт.  
  


  
  
— Дерек!  
  
Он нехотя разлепил веки. Вечно Эллисон тянет потрепаться по ночам, что ей не спится-то?  
  
— Я видела такой странный сон, — продолжила Эллисон, свесившись сверху — их уложили спать друг над другом, на широких полатях.  
  
— Да? — Дерек по-прежнему надеялся, что ему удастся избежать душещипательного разговора. Эллисон вела себя по-мужски большую часть времени, и напарник из нее отличный, и любит ее Дерек, как сестру, но…  
  
Обязательно, что ли, делиться своими переживаниями?  
  
— О чем? — ладно, Эллисон заслуживает немного внимания и сочувствия.  
  
— Он был… — Эллисон поправила упавшие на лицо распущенные черные волосы. — Про мою маму.  
  
— Ох, — сонно пробормотал Дерек. — Давай не будем об этом. Ложись спать.  
  
Если позволить Эллисон вспоминать мать — она до рассвета будет умываться слезами. Как в детстве.  
  
Кроме того, если Эллисон снился сон про прошлое, то Дерек видел нечто гораздо более привлекательное. И лучше бы Эллисон побыстрее уснуть, потому что ему необходимо сбросить напряжение. Черт бы побрал расплодившихся ведьм, из-за которых Дерек давно не оттягивался в компании какой-нибудь красотки. И черт бы побрал вертлявого сына шерифа с его влажными губами и аккуратной задницей.  
  
В конце концов, Дерек не святой, и если мальчишка собирается и впредь таскаться за ним с расспросами и пялиться, заливаясь румянцем…  
  
Эллисон слезла, сверкнув стройными голыми ногами — рубашка едва прикрывала ей бедра. Красивая фигурка, но Дерек никогда не ощущал к Эллисон влечения.  
  
В окно только-только начинали пробиваться первые солнечные лучи. Эллисон постояла, облокотившись на подоконник, вздыхая и покусывая губы, и залезла обратно. Дерек дождался, пока ее дыхание выровняется и, проклиная так и не успокаивающуюся фантазию, помог себе расслабиться.  
  
Гребаный Аугсбург. Покончат с этим делом и устроят себе перерыв, решено.  
  


  
  
На рынок Стайлз отправился в поисках полезных продуктов — пора было пополнить запасы. Иначе отец снова пойдет обедать в таверну, чего Стайлз решительно не мог допустить. Нет уж, он сам выберет нормальные овощи и, если удастся, выторгует у мясника нежирный кусок свинины. На рыбу Стайлз даже не смотрел, к ним редко попадал свежий улов. Большинство лупоглазых тушек начинали пованивать задолго до того, как их раскладывали по прилавкам.  
  
Он успел кое-чем закупиться, когда его наметанный глаз выхватил в толпе знакомую фигуру. Высокую, мускулистую и чертовски привлекательную.  
  
И где Дерек нашел портного, который сшил ему эту куртку? А эти заклепки на ней — наверняка чистое серебро!  
  
Стайлз увернулся от рогов выставленного на продажу козла, пнул под зад разоравшегося гуся и направился к старику-арабу, торговавшему готовым платьем, у чьего лотка и остановился Дерек.  
  
— Как вам? — спросил Дерек, придирчиво рассматривая одежку. И сам ответил: — Хорошо. Держите. Это я беру.  
  
Дерек бросил монету, свернул покупку в плотный сверток, и Стайлз не стал медлить.  
  
— Тебе это будет маловато, приятель.  
  
Тряпка бы с трудом налезла на Стайлза (если бы вообще налезла), а Дерек был покрупнее его.  
  
— О, — Дерек искоса взглянул на него. И внезапно улыбнулся, как будто действительно обрадовался Стайлзу. — Нет, это… Это не для меня.  
  
То, что Дерек соизволил ответить, было странно. Стайлз помнил, как неохотно тот разговаривал, когда они со Скоттом подошли поздороваться. Если бы не Эллисон, Дерек бы просто сразу прогнал их прочь.  
  
Хотя… в какой-то момент Стайлзу почудилось, что Дерек заинтересовался ими.  
И-и-и-и хватит витать в облаках и стоять с разинутым ртом. Дерек терпеливо ждал, — чего-то — и Стайлз выпалил первое пришедшее на ум:  
  
— Как идет охота на ведьм?  
  
Молодец, Стайлз. Мастер флирта! В следующий раз спроси у чувака про пожар, который уничтожил его близких, и станет совсем круто.  
  
Но Дерек, видать, проснулся в отличном настроении.  
  
— Хорошо. Все хорошо, — пробормотал он, запихнув сверток в сумку, и отошел от торговых рядов.  
  
Стайлз, как приклеенный, двинулся за ним.  
  
— Мне не по себе среди этих людей, — признался он.  
  
— Да? — Дерек приподнял бровь.  
  
Кажется, его развлекало происходящее.  
  
— Если бы не вы с Эллисон, они бы сожгли Лидию.  
  
— Твою подружку? — Дерек пожал плечами. — Ну, я, может быть, и позволил им, но я слишком старомоден. Да и Эллисон нужны веские доказательства, чтобы кого-то поджарить.  
  
— Лидия мне не подружка, — поспешил сообщить Стайлз. — То есть мы друзья, но не такие _друзья_ , а обычные друзья… Неважно. Эм, скажи, а ты никогда не встречал ведьму, которую не хотел бы убить?  
  
— Нет, — равнодушно отрезал Дерек. — Хорошая ведьма — мертвая ведьма.  
  
Да, чего-то такого Стайлз и ожидал. Вот блин.  
  
Дерек завернул на соседнюю улочку и выбрал средних размеров тыкву. Расплатился с торговцем и вдруг обернулся к Стайлзу:  
  
— Подержи-ка.  
  
Стайлз ловко поймал тыкву, прижал ее к груди и подождал, пока Дерек уберет кошелек.  
О’кей. На последней попойке Джексон и Скотт в один голос утверждали, что нельзя быть робким. Скотт мог катиться со своими советами, — вон, как вчера блеял, влюблено пожирая Эллисон глазами, — а вот Джексону Стайлз в этих вопросах доверял.  
  
— Э, я тут хотел сказать… Если ведьмы вас ранят, ну, там, синяков понаставят или порежут… я неплохо умею лечить. У меня отец шериф, он и его парни иногда попадают в передряги, так что, если потребуется помощь…  
  
— Мы справляемся сами, — твердо сказал Дерек.  
  
— Мне будет только в радость, серьезно!  
  
— Я учту, — Дерек едва заметно поморщился и выдавил: — Спасибо.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз кивнул. Не молчать! — Был рад с тобой увидеться.  
  
— Да, — Дерек опустил голову, поправляя ремень, и Стайлзу придало смелости отсутствие визуального контакта.  
  
— Ты очень горяч, — выпалил он.  
  
Джексон, если не прокатит, мучиться тебе поносом, так и знай.  
  
Дерек вскинулся, моргнул, и Стайлз прикусил щеку изнутри. На мгновение на лице Дерека мелькнуло такое беззащитное и милое выражение, что позор Стайлза определенно того стоил.  
  
— Тут все от меня шарахаются, — почти против воли продолжил Стайлз, недоумевая, где он потерял свою стыдливость. Это все Дерек виноват.  
  
— Вот как, — Дерек нахмурился и опустил взгляд. — У тебя моя тыква.  
  
— Что? А, прости, — Стайлз, спохватившись, вернул тыкву владельцу.  
  
— Мне пора, — Дерек поднял руку, словно хотел погладить Стайлза по шее, но в итоге всего лишь похлопал по плечу. — До встречи.  
  
— Ладно, — заторможено отозвался Стайлз.  
  
Дерек ушел, размашисто шагая, а Стайлз сел на каменную ступеньку, устроил корзинку с покупками на коленях и расплылся в бездумной улыбке.  
  
Он знал, что собирается сотворить глупость, но она ему заранее так нравилась, что он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
  
Дерек-Дерек-Дерек.  
  
Готовься, охотник. Стайлз открыл охоту _на тебя._  


  
  
Лягушонок был маленький и аппетитный. Тэм очень хотелось его съесть. Яркая шкурка точно гладенькая на ощупь, а сочные лапки, которые он переставлял по заросшему мхом поваленному стволу дерева, наверняка были сладенькими. Тэм осторожно приблизилась и облизнулась. О кишочках она старалась не думать, иначе терпения не останется вовсе.  
  
— Мелкий лягушонок, иди к мамочке, — прошептала Тэм, схватила его за лапку и подняла вверх, предвкушая угощение. Ее никто не видел, и можно было позволить себе немного лакомства. Не все же должно доставаться мерзкому троллю! Ух, как Тэм его ненавидела!  
  
Она открыла рот и уже почти положила лягушонка на язык, как услышала детский голос.  
  
— Папа, папа! Я потерялся! — плакал мальчик, а Тэм застыла, оглушенная восторгом. Глупенький малыш потерялся в темном лесу! Какая досада. Для него.  
  
Она пошла на голос медленно, чтобы не спугнуть ребенка. Ветви деревьев раздвигались, пропуская ее вперед. И Тэм вышла на поляну, в центре которой росло старое дерево с широкими голыми ветвями. На торчащем из земли корне спиной к ней сидел мальчик в черной шляпке и плакал, повторяя, что он заблудился, звал папу. Тэм огляделась вокруг и облизнулась. Вкус свежего детского мяса уже ощущался у нее во рту, а внутри все дрожало — ей предстоял такой пир!  
  
— Я помогу тебе, мальчик мой, милый, маленький мальчик, — Тэм потянулась к мальчишеской голове, чтобы успокоить, но та вдруг отвалилась и покатилась по земле. Это была небольшая тыква, на которую некто надел парик.  
  
Тэм тихонько расстроенно застонала. Как же так? Это не мальчик? Она не съест маленького мальчика? Не попробует его сладкой крови и теплого мясца?  
  
Она смотрела на лежащую в стороне тыкву и продолжала слышать испуганный детский голосок. Тэм повернула голову на звук и нахмурилась, увидев проигрыватель. Старая пластинка крутилась, не переставая. И мальчик все звал и звал на помощь. Тэм вытащила пластинку и повертела ее в руках. Ей все еще было обидно, что мальчик оказался не живой.  
  
— Что за?..  
  


  
  
Ведьма не успела договорить. Дерек подкрался к ней сзади и ударил многозарядником под коленями. Ведьма упала, и он тут же приставил к ее голове дуло.  
  
— Дернешься, убью, — пообещал Дерек, и Джексон, которого охотники взяли с собой, ему поверил. Он не хотел бы оказаться на месте этой суки. — Обезоружь эту тварь!  
  
Эллисон, направлявшая на ведьму арбалет, подбежала и осторожно потянулась к металлической пластинке, которую ведьма держала в руках. Джексон отошел и сглотнул. Он никогда не оказывался так близко к темным ведьмам. И подходить к этой не хотелось. От нее пахло гнилью и землей, словно она оттуда только что вылезла.  
  
И она совершенно точно не собиралась сдаваться без боя.  
  
Ведьма резко выпрямилась и ударила Дерека, отбрасывая в сторону. Многозарядник откатился. Эллисон замахнулась для удара, но ведьма опередила и ее. Джексон нервно выдохнул и подкрался ближе, стараясь никого не выпустить из виду. Вот Эллисон запрыгнула ведьме на спину, вот она уже лежит на земле и стирает кровь из разбитой губы, вот Дерек дерется с ведьмой, и та его снова отбрасывает в сторону. Сколько же в ней силы? Откуда?  
  
Джексон притормозил, глядя на то, как Эллисон запрыгнула на ведьму и ударила по серому от мерзкой гнили лицу. Но ведьме будто было нипочем. Она швырнула Эллисон в поднимающегося с земли Дерека и рванула в сторону. В сторону Джексона. Вот же черт!  
Джексон сжал кинжал сильнее и замахнулся. Ведьма уклонилась, а лезвие вошло в дерево. Джексон попытался вытащить его, но не успел. Ведьма осклабилась ему, будто знала о нем что-то, и с силой приложила головой об дерево.  
  
В глазах все расплылось, голову пронзило тупой болью, а в ушах раздался мерзкий смех убегающей ведьмы, громкий окрик Эллисон: «Дерек! Она уходит!» — и животный рык. Словно огромный дикий зверь вышел к ним на поляну и решил помочь.  
  
Джексон прикрыл глаза и попытался встать. Приложили его знатно. Вон какие чудеса мерещатся! Он медленно поднялся и огляделся. Эллисон бежала вслед за Дереком: тот катился по земле, привязанный к толстой ветке, на которой улетала ведьма. Джексон оперся о дерево, потряс немного головой и рванул следом за Эллисон. Увидел, что снова началась драка, и забежал немного вперед, надеясь, если что, перехватить ведьму.  
  
Его ужасно тошнило и перед глазами все расплывалось, но он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как отдых. Это его шанс. Его шанс показать себя.  
  
А раны… Раны пусть обработает Лидия.  
  
Ведьма врезалась в дерево и упала, затем начала вставать, но было видно, как она устала. Эллисон с Дереком подошли к ней спереди, а Джексон подкрался со спины. Ведьма замахнулась, но Джексон успел первым. Он всадил два больших зубца металлической рулетки, выданной ему перед походом в лес, и нажал на нужную кнопку. Ведьма затряслась и рухнула лицом в землю.  
  
— Классные игрушки! — усмехнулся Джексон, глядя на снисходительно улыбающихся Дерека и Эллисон. А затем опустил глаза и пинком перевернул ведьму на спину. — О, матерь божья!  
  
Он отшатнулся в сторону, будто земля под его ногами разверзлась.  
  
— В чем дело? — Дерек шагнул в его сторону, пристально разглядывая ведьму. Или не совсем ведьму. Перед ними лежал парень одного с Джексоном возраста.  
  
— Я знаю его! Пиздец, — скривился Джексон и ошарашенно пояснил: — Это Мэтт.  
  
— И? — спросила Эллисон.  
  
— Мы с ним в одну школу ходили!  
  
Джексон закатил глаза и отвернулся, решив не уточнять, что однажды, будучи подростками, они с Мэттом после нескольких кружок пива делились фантазиями. Сексуальными.  
  
Фу.  
  


  
  
— Они привели живую ведьму! Прямо ко мне в город! — надрывался внизу мэр. Эллисон скривилась и обменялась понимающим взглядом с Дереком и, как ни странно, с Джексоном.  
  
— Им нужно допросить ее, — послышался спокойный голос шерифа. — Только и всего.  
  
Дерек выглянул из-за двери и хмыкнул.  
  
— Так что доброй ночи, господин мэр, — продолжил шериф и улыбнулся: — Не смею вас задерживать.  
  
Мэр поджал губы, бросил взгляд на Дерека и ушел. Только полы его плаща всколыхнулись. В участке снова стало тихо.  
  
Эллисон повернулась к ведьме:  
  
— Ответишь на наши вопросы, и эта ночь не станет твоим самым болезненным воспоминанием.  
  
Мэтт, перекинувшийся снова в ведьму, посмотрел на нее исподлобья.  
  
— Где дети? — спросила Эллисон.  
  
— Где они? — Дерек подошел ближе и хрустнул костяшками, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Они еще живы?  
  
Мэтт засмеялся и опустил голову, затем с улыбкой посмотрел на замершего у двери Джексона, направляющего на него обрез.  
  
— _Джексон_ , — немного шипящим голосом позвал его Мэтт. — Как ты, сладкий? Лидия умеет _играть_ с тобой?  
  
Джексон ничего не ответил и перехватил оружие удобнее, готовый в любой момент выстрелить. Мэтт снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Каждый раз одно и то же, — вздохнул Дерек и резко ударил его в скулу. Голова Мэтта качнулась, а с лица слетела улыбка. Затем ударил еще раз и еще. Мэтт сплюнул кровь и с ненавистью посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
Эллисон спокойно сложила руки на груди и прищурилась, внимательно наблюдая.  
  
— Где дети? — повторил Дерек и снова ударил.  
  
Мэтт вытолкнул темную, не человеческую кровь языком, и Джексон отвел взгляд, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту.  
  
— Кровь двенадцати лун скоро будет собрана. И после этого останется, — Мэтт почти положил голову на свое плечо, выглядывая из-за Дерека, и улыбнулся Эллисон, — только один предмет.  
  
Дерек отодвинулся от ведьмы и встряхнул руку, которой бил.  
  
— Надо ее сжечь, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Эллисон. Но та покачала головой, задумчиво уставившись на ведьму. Или кем она там была. — Мы зря тратим время. Она бесполезна.  
  
— Кровь двенадцати лун, двенадцати лун, — зашептала Эллисон, а затем круто развернулась к Дереку, хватая его за предплечье: — Сколько всего детей было похищено?  
  
— Десять или одиннадцать.  
  
— Работаем! — рассмеялась Эллисон и схватила лежащие на полке записи о похищенных детях. — Нужно посчитать их.  
  
Джексон заинтересованно покосился в сторону охотников. Те начали рыться в бумагах и о чем-то тихо переговаривались. А затем Эллисон обернулась к Мэтту и усмехнулась:  
  
— Вам нужна еще девочка.  
  
Мэтт нахмурился и поджал губы, будто расстроился, что она угадала.  
  
— Двенадцать лун… — прошептала Эллисон.  
  
— Это месяц! — Дерек снова начал смотреть бумаги, а потом взглянул на нее. — Им нужна девочка, родившаяся в апреле.  
  
— Их не должно быть много!  
  
Дерек кивнул и выскочил за дверь. Джексон услышал, как он просит шерифа достать записи о рожденных в апреле детях. А потом Мэтт тихо засипел, словно голодная собака учуяла мясо, и улыбнулся:  
  
— Вы опоздали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> титры от Dragon with grey eyes:
> 
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

— Мэри Бэлмер, — сказал шериф, постучав пальцем по копии приходской книги, хранящейся у него в участке. — Больше никто не подходит. Она в опасности?  
  
Дерек кивнул:  
  
— Я должен срочно найти ее. Где она живет?  
  
— Я пойду с тобой и покажу, — вызвался шериф, оборачиваясь за курткой.  
  
Только этого Дереку не хватало. Он прекрасно обойдется без дилетантов. Шерифу следует и дальше ловит карманников и браконьеров и не лезть к Дереку.  
  
— Пусть каждый делает свою работу. Вы должны помочь моей сестре с охраной ведьмы. Просто назовите адрес!  
  
Слава богу, шериф принял его аргументы. Дерек выскочил на улицу и застонал: все вокруг было в огне. Прилетевшие выручать сестричку ведьмы славно повеселились, Аугсбургу понадобится несколько месяцев, чтобы оправиться от этого пожара.  
  
Но это уже не проблемы Дерека. Его цель — девочка.  
  
И эта ведьма, _Мэтт_ , оказалась права — Дерек опоздал. Когда он прибежал к дому, то обнаружил выбитую дверь, стонущую мать, раненную в плечо, и залитых слезами детей. Крошки Мэри среди них не было.  
  
Дерек вылетел на улицу, выискивая ведьм в орущей в ужасе толпе, и наткнулся на Стайлза.  
  
— Ты, — Дерек схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе лицом.  
  
— Дерек? Что ты тут…  
  
— Знаешь дом Бэлмеров? — перебил его Дерек.  
  
— Конечно! Иногда мы…  
  
— Мать ранена, в нее стреляли из дробовика. Ты хвастался, что умеешь лечить.  
  
— Дробовика? — глаза Стайлза округлились. — Это плохо, приятель, полный отстой! Надо извлечь дробь, промыть рану…  
  
Дерек дернул его за воротник рубашки и быстро поцеловал в губы, затыкая.  
  
— Действуй, — рявкнул он и бросился вниз по улице.   
  
Он заметил кое-что получше ведьмы. Неуклюжий и изрядно вонючий тролль тащил на спине клетку, за прутья которой хваталась маленькая, насмерть перепуганная девочка. Мэри, это точно Мэри!  
  
Дерек пожалел, что нельзя обратиться. Пусть вокруг суматоха, но кто-нибудь да запомнит его смену личины. И тогда добрые горожане вместе с ведьмой поджарят и Дерека.  
  
Как это произошло с его семьей.  
  
Он сердито клацнул челюстью, подбежал поближе и вскинул многозарядник.  
  
— Эй, ты!  
  
Тролль, сообразив, что обращаются к нему, остановился, туповато мотнул головой и обернулся. Клетка с девочкой оказалась позади, тролль любезно открыл свою грудь для выстрела. Дерек прицелился, положил палец на курок и еле успел спрятать бок — на него бросилась ведьма. Они столкнулись, раскатились в разные стороны, и Дерек вскочил на ноги, осматриваясь. Дым от горевшего города забивал ноздри, мешая ориентироваться по запаху, глаза слезились, волк внутри и вовсе рычал, стремясь смыться отсюда поскорее. Дерек прищурился и атаковал ведьму. Та выставила вперед палку, на которой летала, блокировала его выпад, но, поскользнувшись на листе гнилой капусты, упала в повозку, груженую металлическом ломом — они дрались около дома кузнеца.  
  
Из человека бы такое падение вышибло дух, но ведьма яростно зарычала, ударила Дерека ногами по груди и отпрыгнула. Неудачно — она запнулась об остов телеги и свалилась на мостовую. Дерек схватился за железную трубку, несколько раз врезал твари, задел спиной повозку с бутылками молока и испоганил себе штаны белесыми потеками. Он отвлекся всего на мгновение, но ведьма успела достаточно очухаться, чтобы использовать колдовство — в Дерека прилетел тяжелый деревянный ящик, пришпилив его к нагретой и закоптившейся стене. Следом в его сторону рванули несколько молотков, но здесь, спасибо рефлексам, Дерек смог увернуться. Да и силы ведьмы были на исходе.  
  
— Сука! — выдохнул Дерек, отряхиваясь от досок. Тролля нигде не было, видимо, ушел, пока они дрались.  
  
Ведьма заверещала — она случайно чересчур близко подошла к огню. Тварь оглянулась по сторонам, подхватила свою палку и оседлала ее, отталкиваясь ногами от земли.  
  
— Ну уж нет! — Дерек разбежался, на скорости прошелся по стене и прыгнул, ухватившись за конец палки.   
  
Они взмыли в воздух, набирая высоту, и Дерек только теперь задумался — а на черта он опять это сделал?  
  
Волк согласно взвыл — среди сверхъестественных существ водились те, что обладали крыльями, но вервольфы к ним не относились.   
  
Блядь.  
  


  
  
— Чтобы не случилось — не психуй, — посоветовала Эллисон, проверив арбалет. — Делай все, как я.  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Джексон, нервно сглотнув.  
  
— Стреляешь метко?  
  
— Нет, — процедил Джексон. — Не особенно.  
  
Эллисон оторвалась от арбалета. Дерек ушел, шериф тоже не выдержал — отправился наводить порядок на улицах. В участке они с Джексоном остались вдвоем. Впрочем, Эллисон не боялась. Она устала трястись за свою жизнь и давно задушила в себе ту девочку, которой снились кошмары. Которая была слабой, глупой, уязвимой. Ту, что вечно звала на помощь и ждала, что ее кто-нибудь спасет.  
  
Новая Эллисон умела постоять за себя.   
  
Джексон поймал ее жесткий взгляд и вдруг ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Я не лучший снайпер города… но у меня дробовик.  
  
Эллисон ответила ему улыбкой и вздрогнула, когда дверь разбилась в щепки.  
  
Арбалет сам прильнул к пальцам, стрела натягивала тетиву. В помещение вошла молодая и очень красивая женщина. Нисколько не походившая на ведьму.  
  
— Эллисон, — поздоровалась та. — Знаменитая охотница на ведьм! Вот мы и встретились.  
  
— Кто ты такая? — Эллисон погладила пальцем спусковой крючок.  
  
Ведьма протянула руку и сорвала со стены рисунок, на котором был изображен последний пропавший ребенок.  
  
— Ты получила мое приглашение.  
  
Эллисон почувствовала, как Джексон осторожно приблизился к ней и прицелился из своего дробовика.  
  
— Назовись, — Эллисон не хватало Дерека. Его невозмутимость всегда придавала ей сил.  
  
— У меня много имен, милая, — гостья тряхнула длинными светлыми волосами. — Ни одно из них ты недостойна произносить.   
  
Красивый розовый рот исказился, кожа побледнела, глаза запали на лице черными провалами и налились голубым.  
  
— Боже мой! — выдохнула Эллисон, выстрелив. Джексон тоже спустил курок, но ведьме все было нипочем — она взмахом руки отвела от себя пули, рассмеялась, громко и противно, и взмыла вверх. Взяла Джексона за грудки и скинула с балюстрады, где они с Эллисон устроились. Джексон кулем рухнул вниз, Эллисон торопливо выпустила одну за другой несколько стрел. Чертова тварь увернулась и от них — и прыгнула на Эллисон. Попытка защититься ничего не дала: ведьма схватила Эллисон за горло и нагнула над перилами, угрожая скинуть вниз.  
  
И никто бы не поручился, что она переживет такое падение.  
  
— Не бойся, — ласково шепнула ведьма. — Я не буду убивать тебя. Не сейчас.  
  
Она погладила Эллисон по щеке и упустила момент, когда оклемавшийся Джексон завозился внизу.  
  
— У тебя есть то, что мне нужно, — словно в трансе бормотала тварь. — Последний ингредиент.  
  
Ведьма вытащила тонкий стилет и провела им по вырезу платья, легонько царапая кожу. Эллисон задержала дыхание и заметила, как Джексон, перекатившись, добрался до дробовика.   
  
Увы, ведьма тоже оказалась внимательной. Джексон выстрелил, но дробь разлетелась в стороны, не причинив ей никакого вреда. Разозлившись, тварь отшвырнула Эллисон. Та свалилась на пол, едва не потеряв сознание. В глазах двоилось, Эллисон застонала и увидела, как в участок прошмыгнул Скотт, их с Дереком фанат. Эллисон отвернулась от него — ведьма шла к Джексону, и, если ее сейчас не остановить, парню не жить.  
  
А оружия у нее не осталось. Эллисон всхлипнула, встала на четвереньки и тупо уставилась на невесть откуда появившийся нож.   
  
— Кинь его! — шепотом попросили сзади. — Я промажу!  
  
Скотт. Это Скотт помог ей с ножом.  
  
Эллисон взялась за рукоятку и сглотнула слюну. Голова дико кружилась, Эллисон тошнило, кости болели. Ведьма подняла руку, и Эллисон увидела, как Джексон копирует ее движение, поднимая дробовик так, будто вот-вот вышибет себе мозги.  
  
Ну уж нет! Эллисон сморгнула дурноту, зрение на миг прояснилось. Она четко и ловко, как на дерековских тренировках, метнула нож, и тот впился прямо ведьме в руку. Заклятье тут же спало. Джексон отбросил дробовик и, хромая, спрятался в нижних помещениях участка. Ведьма выругалась, но, вроде бы, ее гораздо больше беспокоила раненая рука. Она рванула дверь камеры, где был заперт Мэтт, и в этот момент Эллисон потеряла сознание.  
  
Последнее, что она видела перед тем, как отключиться, — лицо склонившегося над ней Скотта.  
  


  
  
Скотт опустил тряпку в таз с чистой теплой водой и отжал ее. Затем подсел ближе к кровати, на которой лежала Эллисон, и осторожно дотронулся до девичьего лба, обрисовал скулу и линию подбородка. Эллисон в лицо светило солнце, добавляя бледной, чистой коже золотистый оттенок. Скотт приоткрыл рот и боязливо оглянулся. В комнате, конечно же, никого не было. Он наклонился еще чуть-чуть и прошелся влажной тряпкой по шее Эллисон, между ключиц, почти невесомо коснулся перетянутой корсетом небольшой груди, облизал губы и провел между грудей.   
  
Эллисон резко схватила его за руку и уставилась на него злым взглядом. Скотт едва не заорал.   
  
— Доброе утро! — выпалил он.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
Скотт сглотнул, не зная, куда смотреть — на вздымающуюся грудь или в глаза, от вида которых сердце начинало биться чаще.   
  
— Вы просто сильно испачкались, так что я тут вас мыл, — Скотт перевел дыхание и быстро исправился: — Протирал! Протирал, то есть.  
  
Эллисон смотрела на Скотта еще несколько мгновений, а затем отбросила его руку от себя и уставилась в окно, откуда лились солнечные лучи. Рассвело не так уж и давно. Эллисон начала вставать и охнула, скривившись от боли.   
  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросила она, дотрагиваясь до ноющего от боли виска. Такое чувство, что ее хорошенько приложили по голове. Давненько такого не бывало.   
  
Скотт смял тряпку в руках, с грустью поджал губы и опустил взгляд, а потом ответил:  
  
— Ведьмы забрали девочку, и много людей погибло при пожаре, — он вздохнул, поглядывая на нее исподлобья. — Да и мэр винит вас и вашего брата в том, что произошло. В Аугсбурге вам находиться небезопасно.   
  
— А Дерек? — Эллисон напряглась, искренне желая не услышать, как тот превратился в большого волка и…  
  
— Джексон говорит, что Лидия видела, как он дрался с одной из ведьм верхом на метле, а потом улетел из города, — с улыбкой закончил Скотт. Эллисон перевела дух и отвернулась. Глаза скользнули по стене и зацепились за висящий в изголовье кровати плакат, на котором была изображена она. Очень приблизительно и мало похоже, конечно.   
  
Эллисон задержала дыхание и посмотрела на Скотта. Тот потупил взгляд и едва заметно покраснел. Его всклокоченные волосы топорщились в разные стороны, слегка обветренные губы поджались, а кадык на горле подпрыгнул.   
  
— Класс, — подвела итог Эллисон и встала с кровати, отворачиваясь. Скотт казался неплохим. Ей не было неприятно его внимание. И вот _это_ уже настораживало.   
  
Она огляделась. Комнату облепляли вырезки из газет, выписки из книг, рисунки и звездный круг, на котором были отмечены месяца и знаки зодиака.   
  
— Ух ты! — выдохнула Эллисон, обернулась к следящему за ней Скотту и тут же отвернулась обратно.   
  
Его взгляд не был восторженным, как тогда в таверне, или испуганным и смущенным, как всего несколько минут назад, когда она поймала его за… _протиранием_. Скотт смотрел на нее уверенно, расслабленно, и Эллисон стало жарко. Она провела ладошкой по открытой груди и прикусила губу, медленно и нарочито спокойно отводя руку в сторону. Грудь была влажной.   
  
— Где ты все это достаешь? — спросила она, чтобы нарушить молчание, и с замиранием прислушалась, как скрипнула половица, когда Скотт встал со стула и шагнул в ее сторону.  
  
— Да везде, — ответил Скотт с прежней робостью. — То тут, то там. Я тоже хочу стать охотником на ведьм! Как вы.  
  
Эллисон взглянула на него и пожала плечами.  
  
— Мы не выбирали такую жизнь, Скотт.  
  
Она отвернулась. Мысли о прошлом снова вылезли на первый план и зудели навязчивой тревогой.   
  
Скотт подошел к ней поближе и осторожно спросил:  
  
— Я хотел спросить о той истории, когда родители бросили… тебя. Это правда?  
  
— Да. Это правда, — ответила Эллисон.   
  
— Но почему? — Скотт шагнул еще ближе. Теперь Эллисон готова была поклясться, что чувствовала тепло его тела, как бывало с Дереком. Но в этот раз все казалось иначе. Волнительно. Ей нравился голос Скотта, то, как он разговаривал, когда рядом не было никого. Нравилось, как уверенно и в то же время совершенно несмело он себя вел. Нравилось, как он подходил к ней близко, безбоязненно, словно и не думал, что может получить башкой в нос, как большинство мужчин, но не нарушал личных границ.   
  
Эллисон хотелось, чтобы он нарушил.   
  
Вот же черт.  
  
— Я не знаю. Бросили и все, — ответила она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и приближаясь. Теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Их разделяло всего несколько дюймов. Скотт опустил взгляд на ее губы и приоткрыл рот. Эллисон видела, как шевельнулся его язык за кромкой зубов, и бесшумно выдохнула. Сердце колотилось в груди будто ополоумевшее. Хорошо, что Дерек не слышал.   
  
— Ой, прости, — Скотт моргнул пару раз и улыбнулся, снова поднимая взгляд. Он шагнул немного назад и развел руки. — Не хочешь овсянки?   
  
Эллисон заторможено кивнула и отодвинулась, чувствуя себя полной дурой.   
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Скотт унесся вниз и вернулся спустя пару минут. Этого времени Эллисон хватило, чтобы вернуть мозги на место. Она села за стол и пролистала открытую книгу, которую видела раньше в таверне. Вырезки напоминали об их с Дереком заказах, и теперь она понимала насколько те дела были простыми. Сейчас они столкнулись с дерьмом похуже.  
  
— Не слишком горячая, но и не холодная. В самый раз! — провозгласил Скотт, поставив перед ней тарелку с кашей. И сел, придвинув свободный стул к столу.  
  
Эллисон ответила благодарной улыбкой и зачерпнула ложкой. Овсянка и правда оказалась в самый раз, и по вкусу тоже — не сладко и не пресно.  
  
— А что это была за ведьма? Вчера? — уточнил Скотт и с нескрываемым интересом посмотрел на Эллисон.  
  
— Не знаю. Она выглядела как человек, но потом ее лицо изменилось.  
  
— Только у верховных ведьм есть… — серьезным тоном начал Скотт, чуть заметно хмурясь.   
  
— …такая способность, да. Я это знаю, — Эллисон задержала на нем взгляд дольше, чем нужно, и отвернулась. Запихнула в рот кашу и сосредоточилась на еде. Да что с ней такое?   
  
Она перевернула страницу в книге и замерла. Там была изображена женщина, которая показалась ей знакомой. Эллисон точно ее однажды видела.   
  
— Кто это?   
  
Скотт придвинулся к ней ближе, словно не замечая, как напряглась Эллисон, и вгляделся в книгу.   
  
— Она жила за городом много лет назад, — заговорил Скотт. — Ее обвинили в колдовстве. Она не признала свою вину, но ее все равно сожгли.   
  
Эллисон отвернулась к стене и прикрыла глаза. В памяти всплыла слабая, едва уловимая картинка из детства: мать склонилась над ней, поправляя свои кудри, и улыбнулась, говоря, что Эллисон теперь в безопасности и ей ничто не грозит.   
  
Эта женщина из книги была так похожа на видение из мучавших Эллисон снов!  
  
— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Скотт. Она повернулась к нему и облизала губы.   
  
— Я должна найти Дерека, — быстро произнесла Эллисон. — В какую сторону улетела ведьма?  
  
— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Скотт, а затем его лицо озарилось, и на губах мелькнула улыбка. — Но Джексон может знать.   
  
— Пошли, — Эллисон отодвинула стул и направилась к лестнице. Скотт шел позади.   
  
На последнюю ступеньку она наступила неаккуратно, нога подвернулась, но от позорного падения ее удержал Скотт. Эллисон почувствовала на щеке его дыхание, и на коже выступили мурашки. Его руки оказались сильными, и держал он ее крепко, уверенно. Она взглянула на него повнимательнее. Кто бы мог подумать, что под всей этой одеждой скрываются мышцы?   
  
Скотт смущенно улыбнулся и отпустил ее. Эллисон раздосадовано отвернулась и вышла из дома. Он понравился ей еще в таверне, но этот интерес быстро прошел бы, если бы не чертовы ведьмы, вынудившие задержаться в Аугсбурге.  
  
На улице было шумно, люди суетились, бегая с досками и ведрами, где-то плакали дети, где-то причитали женщины. Эллисон оглянулась на Скотта и кивнула ему, чтобы он показывал дорогу.   
  
— Сюда, — Скотт коснулся ее спины, уводя в нужном направлении с оживленной части города. И убрал руку, когда они вышли на маленькую улочку.   
  
Они шли молча, и Эллисон обдумывала, что сделает с Дереком, когда он попадется ей на глаза. Сколько раз они обсуждали эту тему — не улетать с ведьмой, если не можешь ее остановить! Пользы, если она привезет его в логово, никакой: сам умрет, а Эллисон поставит под удар. Нет, она не сомневалась, что сможет справиться в одиночку, но присутствие Дерека придавало ей сил, черт возьми!   
  
Скотт резко остановился, подошел к одному дому и прислушался к голосам, доносившимся из-за двери.   
  
— В чем дело? — тихо спросила Эллисон.   
  
— Я… — начал Скотт, но замолчал и толкнул дверь. Лидия, девушка, которую они спасли, вскрикнула, а полуголый Джексон закрыл ее своей спиной.  
  
— Скотт! — рявкнул он. — Ты в своем уме? Стучаться не учили?  
  
Скотт покраснел и отвернулся. Эллисон усмехнулась, глядя, как Лидия поправляет платье и сползает со стола, разглаживает складки на юбке и вытирает покрасневшие губы.   
  
— Я, я думал, что… Лидия, когда ты вернулась? — спросил Скотт, хмурясь. — Я видел, как ты уходила из города минут сорок назад!  
  
— Куда? — не сообразила вначале она, а затем улыбнулась: — Только что.   
  
Джексон с сомнением посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Чего? — сказал он, потирая синяк на ребрах.   
  
Лидия приблизилась к нему и заглянула в глаза так, словно обещала ему смертельные муки.   
  
— Джексон, я ведь только что пришла к тебе, правда?   
  
— Э-э, не только что, — покачал головой тот и притянул Лидию за талию к себе. — Несколько минут назад.  
  
Она улыбнулась ему и поцеловала в щеку.  
  
— Ты быстро. Обычно тебя нет пару часов как минимум! — нахмурился Скотт и посмотрел на молчавшую Эллисон. — Впрочем, ладно. Мы по делу. Лидия, ты видела, куда улетел вчера Дерек?  
  
Джексон посмотрел на Эллисон и усмехнулся. Лидия обняла его:  
  
— Да, он улетел из города на север, в сторону леса.   
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Эллисон и вышла из дома. Скотт догнал ее через пару минут.  
  
— Я с тобой.  
  
— Нет, ты останешься здесь.   
  
— Но…  
  
Эллисон резко остановилась, не ожидавший этого Скотт врезался в нее и тут же извинился.  
  
— Если вернется Дерек, скажешь, где меня искать, — попросила она, снова чувствуя это особое тепло, исходящее от него, и ловя его взгляд, задержавшийся сначала на ее груди, а затем губах. — Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Скотт и сглотнул.  
  
Эллисон окатило жаром, и она плавным движением прильнула к Скотту, обхватила его лицо ладонями и поцеловала. Скотт вначале застыл, а потом оттаял, обнял ее за бедра и раскрыл рот, впуская ее язык и отдавая инициативу.   
  
Прошло секунд сорок, прежде чем Эллисон отстранилась и шагнула назад, глядя Скотту в глаза и касаясь кончиками пальцев своих губ.   
  
— Еще увидимся, — подмигнула она и ушла, оставив осоловевшего Скотта посреди пустой улочки.   
  
— Ага, — прошептал он ей вслед.  
  


  
  
— Дерек!   
  
Он услышал, как его зовет знакомый голос, и нахмурился, не понимая, почему так странно себя ощущает. Будто парит.   
  
— Дерек! — настойчиво позвал его Стайлз. Дерек бы не перепутал этот голос.   
  
Он приоткрыл глаза и тут же распахнул их на полную. _Парит_ , блядь. Действительно парит!  
  
— Эй, Дерек! Ты в порядке?   
  
Дерек быстро глянул вниз на Стайлза и начал озираться, придумывая, как бы половчее слезть. А потом вдруг застыл и снова посмотрел вниз. Вначале он решил, что ему причудилось — ведьма слишком сильно огрела его по голове, или Дерек пролетел не одну милю, и волк попросту сошел с ума. Отсюда и галлюцинации.   
  
Стайлз, а это действительно был именно он, стоял в длинном плаще с капюшоном на голове и с корзинкой в руках. И все бы ничего, если бы не одно «но»: Стайлз был в платье. В женском платье с целомудренным круглым вырезом.   
  
Дерек наклонил голову в другую сторону, чтобы лучше его разглядеть.  
  
— О черт, — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Я смотрю, охота на ведьм идет полным ходом! — усмехнулся сопляк, блядь, в женском платье. Дерек снова посмотрел на него, сглотнул и облизнулся. Надо слезать, не вечно же висеть вниз башкой.  
  
Он попробовал подтянуться и подергал ногой. Та крепко застряла в ветках, и не будь здесь Стайлза, то Дерек бы выпустил когти и мигом оказался на земле.   
  
— Слушай, — обратился к нему Дерек. — Ты не подскажешь, в какой стороне город?  
  
Стайлз, не отрывая от него искрящихся весельем глаз, указал рукой:   
  
— Вон в той!  
  
— Вон в той, — извернувшись, Дерек посмотрел «вон в ту» сторону и кивнул: — Ясно. Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что! — хихикнул Стайлз. Дерек подтянулся, схватился за толстую ветку и попытался выдернуть ногу. Раненная рука противно заныла, мешая схватиться ловчее. Эта сука все-таки зацепила его! — Тебе помочь?  
  
— Нет! Я сам! — крикнул ему Дерек, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Нога все никак не вытаскивалась. Он снова повис вниз головой и обреченно вздохнул. Почему бы Стайлзу не свалить? — Ну что ж, еще увидимся!  
  
Дерек вновь подтянулся, но не успел ухватиться за ту же ветку, как нога выскользнула…   
  
— Твою мать!  
  
…и он полетел вниз. Собрав при этом все ветки. Дерек мешком шмякнулся на землю и застонал. Стайлз тут же подбежал к нему и упал на колени, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо и исследуя тело в поисках сломанных костей.   
  
Дерек тихонько выдохнул. Стайлз ему сразу приглянулся, но времени особенно не было, чтобы отвлекаться. А сейчас он был так близко и выглядел таким обеспокоенным…  
  
— Помоги мне, — хрипловатым голосом сказал Дерек. Стайлз помог ему подняться на ноги и не отпустил, придерживая. Дерек спокойно, на правах пострадавшего, держал его за голое плечо — плащ съехал на спину — и вдыхал легкий аромат трав и мужского тела.   
  
Стайлз тяжело дышал и смотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Тебе нужно обработать раны, — тихо и взволнованно произнес он.  
  
— А ты сможешь? — спросил Дерек, почти касаясь щеки Стайлза своим носом.   
  
— Доверься мне, — улыбнулся он.  
  
— Ладно. Только быстро.  
  
Стайлз вскинул на миг брови, поджал губы и перехватил Дерека удобней.  
  
— Тогда пойдем. Тут есть одно местечко.   
  
Да, Дерек хотел видеть _одно местечко_.  
  


  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться к Эллисон, — заявил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз деловито раскладывает на тряпице непонятные флакончики и, о боже, тонкий острый ножик.  
  
— После того, как я обработаю твои раны, приятель, — Стайлз поддернул юбки, плюхнулся на колени и с изрядной долей скепсиса встряхнул одну из склянок, посмотрев в нее на свет.   
  
Дереку показалось, что внутри болтался чей-то глаз.   
  
— Мои раны и сами затянутся, — раздраженно возразил он, все больше беспокоясь за Эллисон. Не то чтобы он возражал против компании Стайлза, особенно, когда тот так _интересно_ одет, но…  
  
— Слушай, — Стайлз оторвался от своих манипуляций. — Скотт позаботился об Эллисон. Когда я утром уходил, Эллисон лежала на отцовской кровати, а Скотт вздыхал над ней и сомневался, можно ему стереть грязь с ее груди или нет.  
  
— И что решил? — мгновенно успокоился Дерек.  
  
— Не знаю. Но я посоветовал ему попробовать.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как легко Эллисон способна справиться с тренированным мужчиной?  
  
— Я знаю, каким жалостливым умеет выглядеть Скотт, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Ты не разденешься?  
  
Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
А, не в том смысле, его _раны_. Черт. Он начал стягивать с себя куртку и застонал. Даже с его регенерацией нужно время, чтобы полностью привести тело в порядок.  
  
Стайлз, заслышав первый же стон, бросился к нему.  
  
— Чувак, чувак! Я сам. Потерпи.  
  
Дерек вдохнул обрушившийся на него запах, углядел обнажившуюся до колена ногу и послушно замер, позволяя себя раздевать. Стайлз быстро и ловко справлялся с пуговицами, дышал Дереку в шею и чересчур довольно улыбался.  
  
Впрочем, он осторожно освободил больное плечо и отложил куртку в сторону. На Дереке осталась тонкая полотняная рубашка. Стайлз, словно в забытьи, провел раскрытыми ладонями по груди, сглотнул и потянул за подол. Дерек не возражал.   
  
— Будет больно, потерпи, — Стайлз одним движением вправил ему выбитое плечо и торопливо прижал пальцы к пострадавшему месту. Дерек отстраненно поразился — то ли ему чудилось, то ли боль действительно уходила.  
  
Стайлз, не смущаясь, погладил его по плечу и метнулся назад, к своим бутылочкам.  
  
— Почему ты в женском?  
  
— Потому что если кто-то увидит в лесу девчонку, собирающую травы, то не удивится. А если с корзинкой застукают сына шерифа — позора не оберусь, — рассеянно объяснил Стайлз.  
  
Он остановился на одном из зелий, накапал его на чистую тряпку и с победным видом полез обратно к Дереку.  
  
— И чье это платье? Той красотки, которую хотели сжечь?  
  
Стайлз моргнул.  
  
— Да, оно принадлежит Лидии. Нравится?  
  
— Нравится, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
Стайлз расцвел и дотронулся до щеки Дерека, мягко заставляя повернуть голову вбок. Тряпица прошлась по шее, скользнула по плечу и остановилась на груди. Под правым соском Дерека наливался огромный синяк. Впрочем, может, и не такой огромный — Дерек изрядно испачкался и теперь не разбирал, где травмы, а где обычная грязь.  
  
— Тебя надо помыть, — постановил Стайлз, пришедший, вероятно, к такому же выводу. — Давай, мы как раз на берегу озера.  
  
— Я не очень хочу купаться, — признался Дерек, с опаской поглядывая на воду.  
  
— Не умеешь плавать? — улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
— Умею, но не так давно я выслеживал змеиную ведьму, знаешь, такие твари, похожие на жаб. Умеют дышать под водой и…  
  
— Я пойду с тобой, — предложил Стайлз и вскочил на ноги. — Если там вдруг окажется ведьма — мы с ней справимся. Но ее там не будет, я часто здесь купаюсь.  
  
— Пойдешь со мной? — Дерек прищурился.  
  
— Да, — Стайлз скинул башмаки и завел руки назад. — Не поможешь с платьем?  
  
Дерек встал и подошел к повернувшемуся спиной Стайлзу. Застежка не казалась слишком сложной, Стайлз наверняка умел справляться с ней сам.  
  
Но хотел, чтобы его раздел Дерек.  
  
О, пожалуй, ему нравится вся эта затеянная игра в лекаря.  
  
Он по одной расстегнул все пуговки и, _помогая_ , дернул платье вниз, обнажив плечи и спину.   
  
— Спасибо, — невозмутимо отозвался Стайлз.  
  
Платье свалилось к ногам, продемонстрировав Дереку упругую крепкую задницу, еще припухлую за счет детского жирка. Аппетитный мальчик. Вкусный.  
  
Волк внутри согласно тявкнул. _Так бы и сожрал._  
  
Стайлз спокойно вошел в воду, чуть оскальзываясь на берегу, а Дерек торопливо содрал с себя сапоги и штаны.  
  
Озеро оказалось приятным. Верхний слой воды был теплым, нижний — холодным, и этот контраст здорово расслаблял. Дерек блаженно вздохнул и среагировал на всплеск. Инстинкты сработали первыми, поэтому он жестко перехватил запястье Стайлза.  
  
— Эй, приятель! — Стайлз кивнул на тряпицу в своей руке. — Я всего лишь хочу помочь.  
  
Дерек отпустил его, задев кончиками пальцев быстро бьющуюся жилку пульса. Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него, окунул тряпицу в воду, отжал ее и начал смывать грязь с шеи и плеч Дерека. Затем перешел к груди — озеро было неглубоким, едва-едва доставало до сосков. Дерек молчал, наблюдая за каждым движением, и когда Стайлз потянулся к его животу, поднял руку, положил ее Стайлзу на затылок и надавил.  
  
Рот открылся, едва Дерек к нему прикоснулся. Он повернул Стайлза, вжал его в глинистый скользкий берег и принялся целовать, посасывая розовые нежные губы. Стайлз обнял его, обхватив за шею. Тряпка смешно шлепнула по лопатке и прилипла, холодя и щекоча кожу. Дерек подался вперед, потерся бедрами о пах Стайлза и погладил его по груди, ущипнув за сжавшийся сосок.  
  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Стайлз и отпрянул, задыхаясь.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, рассматривая румянец на щеках и поплывший, однозначно постельный взгляд.  
  
— Скажи, — он провел костяшками пальцев по ребрам Стайлза. — Среди твоих травяных настоек не найдется какого-нибудь масла?  
  
— Ромашковое, — Стайлз задышал открытым ртом. — Хорошо помогает от детских прыщей и снимает усталость. Я сам настаивал.  
  
— Ну, прыщей у нас нет, — Дерек поцеловал гладкую, нежную щечку, — а вот снять усталость я совсем не прочь. Поможешь мне… _лекарь?_  
  
— Это мой долг, — с очень серьезным видом кивнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек сжал под водой его ягодицу, наклонился, грубовато, до синяка целуя в шею, и помог Стайлзу вылезти на берег.  
  
Зрелище ему нравилось. Стайлз был ладным — стройным, отлично сложенным. Дерек чувствовал в нем юношескую гибкость, обещавшую сделать секс чертовски приятным. И смотрелся он, как мальчик с рисунков итальянских порнографических историй — на теле блестели капельки воды, солнце подсвечивало бледную кожу, аккуратный красивый член стоял, так и маня _попробовать._   
  
Дерек расстелил на траве плащ Стайлза и сунулся в корзинку, выискивая ромашку по запаху.   
  
— Я помогу, — очнулся Стайлз, но Дерек уже нашел. — Ух ты.  
  
Стайлз сам улегся на плотную ткань и зажмурился — солнце било ему в глаза.  
  
— Лидия меня потом убьет за плащ. Так что постарайся, чтобы мне было не обидно получить взбучку, — потребовал Стайлз, заранее послушно раздвигая ноги.  
  
Это уже было слишком. Дерек залез на него сверху, коротко, смачно поцеловал — до боли — и сжал в руке розовенькую, бархатистую мошонку. Потер кожу пальцами, лаская яички, лизнул пахнувшую кувшинками шею и расслабился окончательно. Вода высыхала, оставляя на теле щекотные мурашки, солнце жарило между лопаток и грело ягодицы, а Стайлз сладко, предвкушающе постанывал.  
  
— Давно ждал? — спросил Дерек, потершись щекой о его ключицы.  
  
— Чего ждал? — «не понял» Стайлз.  
  
— Чтобы я тебя трахнул, — любезно пояснил Дерек, целуя бурно вздымающуюся грудь.  
  
— Ага, — вдруг бесстыже признался Стайлз. — Сразу тебя захотел. Но вместо того чтобы выебать меня в конюшне на свежем сене, ты умотал в лес, ловить ведьму.   
  
У Дерека даже дыхание перехватило. Он хотел бы выебать Стайлза на свежем сене. А потом рассмотреть в деталях его натертую спинку и покрасневшую попку.  
  
— Я попробую исправиться, — пообещал Дерек. — Первый раз?  
  
— Первый, — согласился Стайлз. — То есть, ну мы дрочили вместе со Скоттом, а однажды я трогал Лидию за бедро. И видел ее грудь.  
  
— Впечатляет, — ласково ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Ноги пошире.  
  
Стайлз послушался, открываясь, и Дерек, пинком прогнав полезшего любопытно обнюхать волка, нашарил масло. Откупорил его — по лесу поплыл настойчивый запах ромашки. Он смазал два пальца, приставил их к сжатой дырочке и погладил.  
  
— Расслабься.  
  
— Поверь, я стараюсь! — Стайлз совсем зажмурился, слегка прогнулся и впустил.   
  
Дерек подвигал пальцами внутри, покрутил ими, растягивая мышцы и, склонившись над Стайлзом, начал поочередно покусывать и лизать соски, раздразнивая чувствительную плоть. Член Стайлза дернулся, потек прозрачными каплями. Дырочка попыталась сжаться, но Дерек покачал головой и пропихнул пальцы поглубже, заставляя принять до основания.  
  
— Ты монстр! — прохрипел Стайлз, ерзая на плаще.  
  
Дерек медленно сосчитал от десяти до одного, на французском, — ему надо было успокоиться. Стайлз так открыто отдавался, ему так нравилось, что его трахают, трогают, лапают, что волк все сильнее рвался с цепи. Чтобы вылизать и как следует пометить такую вкусную самку. Волк местами был туповат.  
  
Масло снова полилось на пальцы и чувствительную, слегка растянувшуюся дырочку. Дерек ввел три, пошевелил ими и растянул в стороны, заставляя мышцы оставаться раскрытыми.  
  
Стайлз недовольно захныкал.  
  
— Так не круто, — пожаловался он.  
  
— Круто, — возразил Дерек, вытащив и снова вставив.  
  
Стайлз вскрикнул, подавился слюной и схватился за траву, вырвав целый пучок.  
  
— Еще?  
  
— Я… Я… пожалуйста, — бессвязно шепнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек поцеловал искривившиеся губы и приказал:  
  
— Глаза открой.  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Стайлз, поднимая веки.  
  
— Я сейчас буду тебе вставлять, — объяснил Дерек. — Хочу тебя видеть.  
  
Он убрал пальцы, вылил масло на свой член и перехватил жадный взгляд Стайлза.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
— Большой, — наблюдательно отозвался Стайлз и улыбнулся с едва уловимым кокетством: — Сделаешь мне хорошо?  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Дерек встал на колени, рывком развел Стайлзу ноги и погладил большим пальцем блестевшую дырочку. Приласкал ее, развел края в стороны, засунув средний и указательный, и приставил головку. Стайлз лежал, терпеливо ожидая проникновения, и во все глаза смотрел на Дерека. Тот качнулся вперед, погружаясь в теплое и мягкое, такое узенькое и тесное, Стайлз вздрогнул, сжался и открыл рот, вдыхая.  
  
— Больно? — спросил Дерек, войдя на всю длину — его яйца приятно шлепнулись о холодные ягодицы.  
  
— Чуть-чуть, — честно признался Стайлз и завертелся. — _Тянет_.  
  
— Отлично, — отозвался Дерек.  
  
— Да? — нахмурился Стайлз. — Я рассчитывал, что твоя цель доставить мне удовольствие.  
  
— Моя цель — выебать тебя так, чтобы ты осип от криков, — Дерек похлопал Стайлза по щеке, оттянул ему нижнюю губу и нагнулся, желая целоваться.  
  
Стайлз ответил, набросился на него, больше кусаясь, чем целуясь, и упустил момент, когда Дерек задвигал бедрами. Пока осторожно — не вынимая член, просто маленькие, легонькие толчки.  
  
— Ох, — глубокомысленно отреагировал Стайлз, уставившись невидящими глазами в небо.   
  
Дерек рассмеялся, шлепнул его по бедру, подтянул на себя и взял привычный ритм, с каждым движением вынимая член до конца и снова пропихивая в пульсирующую, припухшую дырочку. Стайлз очнулся посреди процесса и попытался неуклюже подмахивать. Дерек, вознаграждая инициативу, приласкал его шею, искусав и излизав ее до безобразного состояния. Впрочем, самому Дереку очень нравился результат.  
  
Стайлз совсем вошел во вкус — его член опять увлажнился на кончике, принимал он теперь уверенно, встречая каждый толчок приветственным тихим всхлипом, и Дерек, увлекшись, не заметил беды — разросшийся узел надавил на тонкие стеночки и проскользнул внутрь.  
  
— Что это? — вынырнул из своей истомы взмокший, возбужденный Стайлз. — Дерек, там…  
  
— Спокойно, — сквозь зубы отозвался Дерек, ощущая, как узел принимает конечную форму и плотно запирает его внутри Стайлза. — Слышал об оборотнях?  
  
— Детские сказки! — фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
— Реальность, — возразил Дерек и показал клыки и глаза. — Я оборотень и… Ты так понравился моему волку, что мы тебя трахаем по-волчьи. Прости.  
  
— О мой бог! — у Стайлза закатились глаза от очередного движения члена внутри него. — Ладно, я сначала кончу, а потом испугаюсь. Блядь. О боже, как же хорошо!  
  
Ну, Дерек не возражал.  
  
Он завозил бедрами, натирая Стайлзу узлом задний проход. Тот завыл на одной ноте, из краешка рта потекла тонкая струйка слюны. Стайлз вцепился Дереку в плечи и содрогнулся, кончая и сдавливая его член так, что у Дерека потемнело в глазах.   
  
Громкий крик Стайлза и запах его спермы, перемешанный с настойчивым ароматом ромашки, сделали свое дело. Дерек резко, хрипло задышал и ощутил, как накачивает Стайлза своим семенем.  
  
Он рухнул на раскинувшегося лягушкой Стайлза и устало поцеловал сухие губы.  
  
— Вау, — глубокомысленно сказал тот и залез пальцем в рот Дереку, ища клыки.  
  
Волк оскалился. Стайлз, оторвав голову от плаща, неловко лизнул Дерека в губы и довольно улегся обратно.  
  
— И когда ты вытащишь из меня член? — спросил он, опустив руку и потрогав Дерека за живот.  
  
— Полежим немного, и вытащу, — пообещал Дерек.  
  
— Вот почему твои раны выглядят так хорошо, — заметил Стайлз. — И поэтому на тебя не действует колдовство ведьм? А Эллисон? Она тоже оборотень? Она же не отгрызет Скотту что-нибудь важное? Черт, чувак!  
  
— Не отгрызет, — лениво пообещал Дерек. — Она человек.  
  
Он осторожно перекатил их на бок, закрыл плащом и устроил нос в ложбинке между шеей и плечом Стайлза. Тот затих, смущенно погладил его волосам и глупо поцеловал Дерека в ухо.  
  
Лечение определенно удалось: Дерек чувствовал себя великолепно. Стайлз оказался по-настоящему отличным лекарем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

— Дерек! — Эллисон огляделась, обеспокоенно хмурясь.   
  
Тихий, спокойный лес, наполненный животными звуками, погружался в сумерки с каждым пройденным Эллисон ярдом. День хоть и выдался солнечным, но редкие лучи, сумевшие проникнуть сквозь густые шапки деревьев, служили плохими помощниками. Лесная чаща скрадывала свет, как ночь укрывала зло. Не зря ведьмы любили такие места.  
  
Эллисон вздохнула и сжала кулаки. Глупый Дерек! Сколько уже раз ему было сказано не делать так! Ведьмы те еще суки! Унесут и карты не оставят.   
  
— Дерек! — с растущим раздражением крикнула она, всматриваясь между стволами деревьев и приглядываясь к потрепанным кустарникам. — Дерек!   
  
Тропинка, которой она шла, раздвоилась. Эллисон сглотнула и пошла в сторону густых елок. Между низко растущими ветвями что-то шевельнулось, и Эллисон напряглась. Она подняла арбалет выше, держа его наготове на случай западни, медленно приблизилась к тому месту, где ей почудилось движение, отвела в сторону ветку и рвано выдохнула. У дерева, прижимая к груди обрез, стоял мужчина — она видела его раньше в свите чокнутого мэра.   
  
— Что?.. — Эллисон даже не сумела закончить вопрос. Ее сильно ударили в бок, и она едва не упала на поляну, почти не заметив, как ободрала о зеленые иголки голые руки. Арбалет выскользнул на землю, а слева прилетел крепкий кулак, и увернуться от него она не успела. Почти не видя куда бьет, Эллисон замахнулась на напавшего на нее мужчину, врезала ему по лицу, заметила подбежавшего с другой стороны и, резко развернувшись, ударила и его. Это были шестерки мэра.   
  
Подлые твари.  
  
Пока она дралась с двумя, к ней подошел здоровый мужик, уклонился от пинка, схватил ее за подбородок и со всей силы огрел по темечку. В ушах зазвенело, перед глазами стало темно на пару мгновений. Эллисон чувствовала, что ее, крепко удерживая, поднимают с земли на ноги, и попыталась вырваться, но ничего не вышло. Голова кружилась, а лицо горело.   
  
Эллисон открыла глаза и слизала кровь из разбитой губы. Два мужика держали ее за руки, а третий, скотина, схватил за волосы. Она выровняла дыхание и посмотрела на вышедшего к ней мэра.   
  
— О-о-о, какая она дикая, — довольно протянул мэр Аржент. Его старческие глазки так и блестели от счастья. Если бы Эллисон могла, она сломала бы ему нос повторно. Сука.  
  
— Какого черта вы делаете? — Эллисон попыталась вырваться, но ее больно дернули за волосы, а руки сдавили еще сильнее.  
  
— Раз шериф ни на что не годен, это сделаю я: вы арестованы за поджог Аугсбурга, — начал мэр, прищуриваясь. — И за то, что навлекли ведьм на мой город!   
  
— Послушай, ты, старый идиот! — Эллисон почти рычала. Ее трясло от ярости и омерзения. Ничто на свете не бесило больше человеческой тупости. — Ведьмы замышляют что-то ужасное! Я должна найти Дерека и спасти ваши трусливые…  
  
Мэр подошел к ней и сжал ее щеки своими холодными, как у трупа, пальцами.  
  
— Закрой свой рот, — прошипел он. В его глазах застыл безумный восторг. — В этот раз _я_ буду говорить, а больно будет _тебе_.   
  
Эллисон расслабилась, мужики, которые ее держали, тоже, наслаждаясь ее унижением, и она воспользовалась моментом. Дернулась вперед и зубами схватила мэра за нос. Он заорал, ее начали оттаскивать назад, и Эллисон, вырвав маленький кусочек носа, выплюнула его в лицо мэру.  
  
— Ах ты дрянь!.. Проклятье!.. — заорал мэр, зажимая нос ладонью. Самый молоденький из его шестерок кинулся на помощь, но мэр его оттолкнул и с ненавистью взглянул на Эллисон. Она замерла, подобравшись. Пусть внутри все еще клокотала ярость, а в крови бурлил адреналин битвы, Эллисон не питала надежд на собственный успех или чужое милосердие. Она множество раз справлялась со здоровыми мужиками, но в такой ситуации бывать ей не приходилось. Противников было больше, и они были сильнее.   
  
Она бы обрадовалась любой помощи. Совершенно любой. Ей бы только выбраться из захвата, стать свободной в движениях… Но хватка лишь усилилась, а разъяренный мэр с окровавленной сморщенной мордой шел прямо к ней.   
  
Эллисон стало страшно.  
  
Мэр замахнулся и со всей силы двинул ей по лицу. Левую скулу и щеку обожгло, Эллисон почувствовала, как изо рта и носа струится кровь. Она упала на землю и невольно сжалась, оглушенная болью и страхом от собственного бессилия. Вот она, свобода. Но ни руки, ни ноги ни на что не способны, и даже голову не оторвать от выжженной солнцем травы.  
  
— Сама напросилась, — прошипел мэр и пнул ее, больше не сдерживаясь. Эллисон перекатилась и впилась пальцами в землю, желая найти в себе силы и ответить, но не могла. Удары посыпались, как зарождающийся дождь в жару — редко, но ощутимо. — Гадина! Мразь!  
  
Последний пинок был особенно сильным. Она вскрикнула и распласталась на спине, раскинув руки. У нее болело все, из глаз текли слезы, а во рту стало солоно от крови.   
  
— Хочешь еще? — спросил у нее мэр с улыбочкой и занес ногу для удара. Эллисон сжалась, но боли не последовало. — Что за черт?..  
  
Эллисон прислушалась к треску деревьев, шуршанию листвы, к громкому топоту, а следом раздался рассерженный рев.  
  
— Черт! — выдохнул мэр и попытался сбежать. Эллисон открыла глаза и посмотрела в сторону шума. На поляне орудовал тролль. Зрение ее подводило, но она смогла различить в руках тролля небольшое деревце и то, как по сторонам летели раздавленные головы и брызгала кровь вперемешку с мозгами — словно сочный томат, сдавленный в руке.   
  
Эллисон перекатилась на живот, следя мутным взглядом за мэром, пытающимся отползти от тролля, и увидела тщетность его попытки. Тролль наступил своей огромной ножищей мэру на голову, а затем повернулся к ней. И именно в этот момент организм сделал финт, и Эллисон потеряла сознание.  
  


  
  
— Помоги, — Стайлз залез в платье и подошел к застегивающему штаны Дереку. Со спины еще не сошел след от складок плаща, а к шее прилипла травинка. Дерек убрал ее и провел ладонью вниз по впадинке позвоночника. Послышался короткий вздох.  
  
Дерек встал почти вплотную и нарочито неторопливо начал застегивать маленькие пуговички, которые так не понравились ему в начале. Теперь же они стали отличным развлечением. Дерек пальцами задевал открытые участки кожи и слушал ускоряющийся пульс Стайлза. Тот нервно одернул платье спереди, желая занять чем-нибудь руки; Дерек улыбнулся, застегнул последнюю пуговицу и поцеловал Стайлза в изгиб шеи.   
  
— Нужно возвращаться, — с сожалением сказал Дерек. Он был бы не прочь еще часок-другой помять парня, но проснувшееся беспокойство за Эллисон не желало снова засыпать. Интуиция его редко подводила.  
  
— Если ты пойдешь по той дороге, то придешь в город до наступления темноты, — притворно равнодушным тоном отозвался Стайлз, кивая в сторону указанного пути.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на его поджавшиеся припухшие губы, на по-детски надутые щеки и отвернулся. Рубашка валялась рядом.  
  
— Ого! — воскликнул Стайлз. Дерек замер и оглянулся, ожидая увидеть что-то действительно «ого». Но Стайлз смотрел на его спину. А. Ясно. — Настоящая татуировка?   
  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек, выворачивая рубашку.   
  
— Круто, — глаза у Стайлза блестели восторженно, рот приоткрылся в улыбке. Не осталось и следа от былой грусти. — Она что-то делает? Или просто так?  
  
— Делает…  
  
— Я знаю! — перебил его Стайлз, всплеснув руками. В платье он смотрелся комично и возбуждающе одновременно. Дикий контраст. Чертовы ведьмы, на что он купился? — Это от ведьминых чар! Да?  
  
— Да, — согласился Дерек. Он надел рубашку, повел плечами, расправляя задравшуюся ткань, и подхватил куртку.  
  
— Когда ты найдешь Эллисон, — Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза, его щеки немного порозовели, — может, мы увидимся еще раз?  
  
Дерек подошел к нему, запахнул плотнее плащ, который Стайлз успел накинуть на плечи, и поцеловал.   
  
— Не сомневайся, — Дерек отстранился, скользнул руками по обтянутой талии, поглаживая напоследок, и прихватил улыбающиеся губы Стайлза своими.   
  
Идея с сеном в самом деле была прекрасной.  
  


  
  
Эллисон несколько раз приходила в себя, видела «качающуюся» дорогу, деревья и снова отключалась. Она знала, что тролль куда-то ее несет, и искренне надеялась, что ей не грозит стать его обедом.   
  
Ее разбудил шум воды, сосредоточенное громкое сопение и муравей, пробежавший по руке. Затем лица коснулось что-то жесткое, грубое и влажное. Эллисон открыла глаза и попыталась отползти, но тут же замерла под хмурым взглядом тролля. Он мазал ее лоб и щеки какой-то глиной.   
  
Удовлетворившись результатом, тролль поднял крупную ракушку с покрытого густым зеленым мхом камня и набрал в нее воды из небольшого водопада. Эллисон начала отворачиваться от протянутой ракушки, но тролль настойчиво ее пихнул.  
  
— Пей! — рыкнул он, и Эллисон, дрожа от страха, послушно выпила все, что было налито. Лицо тролля, если его, конечно, можно так назвать, разгладилось, и стало видно, как он доволен. А потом тролль сел на камень рядом с водой и уставился на Эллисон. Первые несколько минут они тупо смотрели друг на друга. Она пока не понимала, как себя вести, но догадывалась, что убивать ее тролль не собирается.   
  
Собравшись с силами, Эллисон осторожно села, превозмогая головокружение, и пододвинулась поближе к воде. Выглядело ее отражение не очень. Хорошо, что Дерек не мог ее сейчас видеть, иначе точно бы обратился полностью. Она зачерпнула в ладонь воду и начала умываться. Руки дрожали, пальцы слушались плохо, но с каждым движением к ней возвращались силы.   
  
Тролль шевельнулся. Эллисон вздрогнула, а он всего лишь оторвал небольшой кусок от своей рубахи и протянул ей.  
  
— Бери.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответила Эллисон, взяла тряпицу и намочила. Вода вокруг потемнела от грязи, пыли, пота и крови, в которой был испачкан тролль. Эллисон чувствовала этот запах, когда он нес ее на руках.   
  
Тролль посмотрел на разводы и, будто смутившись, отвел взгляд. Эллисон смелее прополоскала тряпицу, немного отжала и протерла лицо и шею. Тролль покосился на нее, и уголки его рта дернулись, словно в улыбке. Он сложил огромные руки на коленях и весь ссутулился, наблюдая за Эллисон.   
  
Через некоторое время она поняла, что немного оклемалась. Из рук ушла дрожь, а голова перестала кружиться.   
  
— Зачем ты спас меня? — задала она мучавший ее вопрос и внимательно посмотрела на тролля. Теперь Эллисон было не так страшно его злить.  
  
— Тролль служит ведьмам, — пробасил тот и опустил глаза. Смиренно. Как будто _служил ведьме_. Эллисон расправила плечи и сглотнула, ощущая, как засосало под ложечкой. Тролль покачал головой и поднялся.  
  
— Постой! — окликнула его Эллисон, глядя, как он стремительно уходит. — Стой!  
  
Тролль остановился и развернулся. Эллисон невольно улыбнулась, не чувствуя от него больше никакой угрозы.   
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
Тролль расстроенно пожал плечами. Слова давались ему с трудом.  
  
— Все зовут Эдвард.   
  
— Значит, тебя зовут Эдвард, — Эллисон не сразу разобрала то, что он сказал, и на всякий случай повторила.   
  
— Нет, — мотнул головой он.  
  
— А как?  
  
— Мое имя Бойд, — сказал тролль. Он застыл, будто случилось нечто ужасное, развернулся и быстро пошел прочь.   
  
— Бойд, стой! — крикнула ему в спину Эллисон. — Где я?  
  
Но он не остановился, бросив ее одну.  
  


  
  
— Стайлз? Где ты был весь день? — Скотт шлепнул его между лопаток. — Мы с отцом тебя искали.  
  
— Я… — Стайлз судорожно попытался что-то придумать, но фантазия ему отказала. — Скотт, я сделал феерическую глупость.  
  
— Что случилось? — забеспокоился Скотт. Он отложил в сторону обгоревшую доску: мужчины города дружно разбирали завалы и пытались спасти то, что не пострадало от пожара.  
  
— Так получилось, что я наткнулся на Дерека, и… мы переспали, — признался Стайлз.  
  
— Где ты на него наткнулся? — удивился Скотт. — Эллисон пыталась его разыскать, но… Подожди, ЧТО?  
  
Одной проблемой меньше, вряд ли теперь Скотт будет расспрашивать, как Стайлз очутился в лесу.  
  
— Переспали. Трахнулись. Он меня выебал. Как тебе понятнее? — слегка раздраженно спросил Стайлз.  
  
Он то жалел о собственном поступке, — ведь это он полез к Дереку в штаны — то, наоборот, гордился собой. И последствия виделись ему смутно. Дерек, разумеется, уверил, что они еще повторят, но… даже если повторят: как только решатся дела с ведьмами, Дерек и Эллисон свалят. А Стайлз останется здесь. Один.  
  
— И как это было?  
  
Стайлз вскинулся. Реакция у Скотта была уж больно неожиданная.  
  
— Офигенно! Он нежный и круто целуется, — Стайлз нахмурился. — Но разве ты…  
  
— Я же не слепой, — усмехнулся Скотт. — Ты на него пялился, а он на тебя. Значит… поздравляю, братишка!  
  
Самые неловкие объятия в жизни Стайлза. _Самые_.  
  
— Ты не понял, — Стайлз мотнул головой. — Было здорово, но… Он здесь проездом.  
  
— Понял я, — отмахнулся Скотт, возвращаясь к завалу и примериваясь к тяжелому бревну, загораживающему проход. Стайлз взялся с другой стороны. — Эллисон тоже скоро уедет. Но у нас останутся воспоминания. Ты девственности лишился, я… Она меня поцеловала.  
  
Скотт глупо улыбнулся и чуть не уронил бревно себе на ногу. Стайлз закатил глаза.  
  
— Рад за тебя, — искренне сказал он. — Считаешь, это все просто приятное приключение, и мы не останемся потом в нашем унылом городишке с разбитыми сердцами?  
  
— Останемся, — жизнерадостно возразил Скотт. — У твоего Дерека, наверное, в каждом городе по любовнику или любовнице, да и Эллисон, думаю, не могла бы надеть белое, реши она выйти замуж.   
  
— Обожаю твой взгляд на жизнь, — пробормотал Стайлз, мысленно рисуя карту и пытаясь вспомнить, сколько же городов Дерек и Эллисон очистили от ведьминской скверны. Получалось, что их постельными грелками легко бы заселилась деревня.  
  
— Мы ничего не можем сделать, — Скотт с облегчением сгрузил свой конец бревна на землю. Стайлз тоже выпустил бревно из рук. — Знаешь, если мы пойдем помогать расчищать тот трактир, «Лесные чащобы», то отыщем там пару нетронутых бутылок.  
  
— Которые пригодятся нам, когда наши излишне привлекательные охотники на ведьм покинут Аугсбург, — подхватил Стайлз. — Пойдем, кому нужен дом кузнеца?  
  
Стайлз прихватил на память небольшой ножик, потрепал Скотта по волосам и постарался выкинуть дурные мысли из головы. Обычно он никогда не переживал за будущее, но сейчас ему уж слишком не нравились перспективы.   
  
Когда они со Скоттом собирали вырезки о приключениях знаменитой парочки, а Стайлз фантазировал о горячем мускулистом парне, способном одной левой уделать ведьму, — это было одно. А теперь, узнав его душой и телом, Стайлз страстно хотел большего. И ему не давали покоя слова Дерека насчет «ты так понравился нам с волком». Они вселяли ложную, слабую, как новорожденный щенок, надежду.  
  
Если волк Дерека…  
  
Ох черт, он же не рассказал Скотту, что Дерек — оборотень! Секс показался ему гораздо более важной новостью.  
  
Стайлз взглянул на покрытую сажей щеку Скотта и решил повременить с дальнейшими откровениями. Успеется. Стоит оставить эти новости до медовухи.  
  


  
  
Несмотря на указание Стайлза и волчье чутье, Дерек проплутал в лесу до вечера. Пока не наткнулся на дом, который они с Эллисон приметили еще давно. Он походил на бывшее логово ведьмы — однозначно давно покинутое, но чем черт не шутит?  
  
Ладно, проверит эту хибару и продолжит поиски. Дерек чувствовал, что Эллисон где-то рядом. Ее запах дразнил ноздри, но вычленить, откуда он идет, взять след, Дерек не мог. Колдовские штучки, чтоб их.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув и успокоившись, Дерек взобрался на ветхое крыльцо и толкнул дверь. Внутри хижина ничем особо не поражала. Сломанная прогнившая мебель, паутина, грязь, пожухшая черная листва и, как и следовало ожидать — ни мышей, ни насекомых, ни другой живности. Животные обходили логова ведьм стороной, чуяли творимую злую ворожбу.   
  
Он сделал шаг внутрь и среагировал на звук — совсем рядом стучало чужое сердце. Опасность! Дерек развернулся, приготовившись отражать атаку. На него прыгнули из темного угла, он грохнулся на спину, придавленный нападавшим, и пол не выдержал двойного веса. Доски проломились, Дерек, не имея возможности сгруппироваться, так и упал, благодаря небеса за то, что родился оборотнем. Нормальный человек бы уже трижды сдох.  
  
— Что за… Дерек! — выдохнула ему в лицо Эллисон.   
  
Она помогла ему сесть, крепко расцеловала в щеки и губы и обняла, прижавшись всем телом.   
  
— Где ты был? — требовательно спросила она.  
  
— Где я был? Ух, — Дерек откашлялся и поморщился, ощущая, как срастаются сломанные только что кости. Определенно, ему нужен еще один сеанс лечения от Стайлза. — Что с твоим лицом?  
  
Мысли о Стайлзе улетучились, когда он заметил раны Эллисон. Глубокие порезы на лбу и щеке, распухшие губы и запекшаяся кровь на нижней. Это не считая восковой бледности, множества тонких царапин и синяка на шее.   
  
Да, их с Эллисон сейчас только на листовках рисовать.   
  
— Кто это сделал? — с нажимом спросил Дерек. Внутри поднималась звериная злоба. — Скажи мне, кто это сделал?  
  
— Все хорошо, — шепнула Эллисон, поморгав. — Дерек, все хорошо.  
  
— Дурочка, — Дерек покачал головой и ласково обнял свою названную сестру. — Прости меня. Прости. Я должен был найти тебя раньше.  
  
…а не валяться на травке, покрывая Стайлза, как впавший в гон волк.  
  
— Все хорошо, — утешая, повторила Эллисон. — Серьезно.  
  
Дерек вздохнул. Эллисон не врала. Кажется, теперь, когда они нашли друг друга, все действительно должно было стать хорошо.  
  
— Где это мы? — спросил он, когда они немного пришли в себя.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Эллисон встала на ноги и протянула Дереку руку.  
  
Тот поднялся следом, охая и кряхтя. Левая лодыжка только-только срослась.  
  
— Что с тобой? — удивилась Эллисон, откидывая назад косу.  
  
— Ты упала на меня, — буркнул Дерек, встряхивая ногой. Он огляделся по сторонам и насторожился: — Здесь что-то не так.  
  
Эллисон достала огниво и выбила искру, зажигая расставленные вокруг свечи, оставшиеся от ведьминских ритуалов. Дерек потрогал стены, которые оказались странными на ощупь, — обычно у ведьм все вокруг было покрыто гнилью, а здесь на нее ни намека.   
  
— Это не обычное логово ведьмы, — заметила Эллисон, склонившись над книгой, лежащей на каменной подставке.  
  
Наверху послышался какой-то вой, будто ветер собирался в большую воронку. Не к добру.  
  
— Надо выбираться отсюда, — решил Дерек. Он вылез сам, подтянувшись и заставляя работать до сих пор чуток побаливающие ноги, а потом помог Эллисон. Им следовало уйти сразу, но Эллисон вырвала свою руку из его, взялась за лампу и вгляделась в желтое пятно света. Дерек не стал ей мешать. Он отошел на несколько шагов и остановился как вкопанный.  
  
— Эллисон. Тебе следует взглянуть на это.  
  
Эллисон приблизилась, и Дерек показал найденную тряпичную куклу. Старую и разорванную, что не помешало Эллисон вскрикнуть.  
  
— Очень похожа на ту, которую ты описывала, — произнес Дерек, обводя пальцем черный трискелион на полотняной спине.  
  
— Я, — Эллисон облизнула губы и судорожно вздохнула. — Я думаю, это мой старый дом. Смотри.  
  
Она нырнула внутрь комнаты и поднесла огонь к стене. Дерек увидел детский рисунок, выцарапанный над лавкой и раскрашенный втертым внутрь углем. Мужчина, женщина, маленькая девочка. Эллисон.  
  
Вот где прошли ее детские годы.  
  
Эллисон провела пальцами по рисунку, грустно улыбнулась и повернулась к Дереку.  
  
— Иногда я думаю… пытаюсь представить, что случилось с моим родителями.  
  
— Мы это не обсуждаем, Эллисон, — сухо оборвал ее Дерек.  
  
Он отлично помнил морозное хмурое утро, когда они разобрались со своей первой ведьмой — совсем еще детьми. Дерек сидел в клетке, пойманный сучкой, подставившей его семью, когда та притащила к нему Эллисон. На пару им удалось совладать с ведьмой — по чистой случайности и благодаря естественной защите оборотней от колдовских чар.  
  
Эллисон рассказала, что ее бросили в лесу, Дерек поделился историей о своих родных, которых сожгли как чудовищ. И они поклялись не поднимать эти темы. Никогда.  
  
Увы, договориться оказалось проще, чем сделать. Они несколько раз срывались: перепив крепкой медовухи (Эллисон), надышавшись дурманящим аконитом (Дерек), после особенно кровавых стычек (они оба). Но воспоминания о былом по-прежнему оставались под запретом.  
  
— Нет, — вдруг возмутилась Эллисон. — Дерек, послушай! Это мой дом. Я здесь выросла! И… Заклинания ведьм не действуют не только на тебя, но и на меня!  
  
— Я тебе говорил, у некоторых есть иммунитет!  
  
— При чем здесь иммунитет?! — Эллисон уже почти кричала. — Разуй глаза, мы только что нашли внизу логово ведьмы!  
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? Что ты проклята? — разозлился Дерек.  
  
— О, не будь ослом! Я хочу сказать, что моя мама…  
  
Дверь хижины выбило со свистом. Дерек зарычал и выпустил когти и зубы.   
  
— Я вижу, ты наконец нашла дорогу домой после стольких лет, — насмешливо произнесла красивая светловолосая ведьма с жестокой улыбкой на губах. — Как это мило!  
  
Дерек застыл, просчитывая ситуацию. Он сознавал, что эта сука может оказаться им не по зубам. Она сильна и опасна, а они оба не в лучшей форме, следовательно, не надо лезть на рожон.  
  
Эллисон вытащила из-за пояса кинжал и, хрипло вскрикнув, метнула в ведьму. Дерек стиснул губы, блондинистая сучка без труда уклонилась. Он взял Эллисон за подол куртки. Та присмирела.  
  
— Я помню этот дом, — ведьма встряхнула волосами и прошлась по доскам, обходя дыры в полу. — Дом Мелиссы. Великой белой ведьмы. Этой дряни. Твоей матери, Эллисон.  
  
Дерек подошел поближе, Эллисон быстро оглянулась на него и теперь пристально смотрела за ведьмой. Как залегшая в засаду кошка.   
  
— Я расскажу тебе одну историю, — чарующим голосом начала ведьма. — Давным-давно рядом с одним занюханным городком жил крестьянин, который влюбился в белую ведьму. О, Крис был так счастлив жить со своей милой женушкой и дочуркой! Правда… недолго. Во время Кровавой луны варится одно зелье, которое делает таких, как я, невосприимчивыми к огню. И основа этого зелья — сердце великой белой ведьмы. Но твоя мамочка была слишком сильна для нас. А Крис отказался убивать женушку, даже когда я, его единственная сестра, попросила его об этом. Поэтому маленьким жертвенным агнцем должна была стать ты, Эллисон. Это должно было быть _твое_ сердце.   
  
Ведьма перевела дух и продолжила:  
  
— Приближалось время Кровавой луны, и я пустила небольшой слух среди жителей Аугсбурга. И начала со своего папочки, господина мэра. Он поначалу отказывался обвинять родного сына, но я была так убедительна, Эллисон! Впрочем, Мелисса разгадала мой план и приказала Крису увести тебя в безопасное место, спрятать от моих рук. Когда жители Аугсбурга пришли к твоей матери, она не стала сопротивляться, ведь белая ведьма не может использовать свою силу во зло. Крис, уведя тебя в чащу, вернулся, и его тоже схватили. И повесили — прямо напротив горящего тела твоей матери. Мелисса умерла, и ее сердце тоже — я не смогла вмешаться и вырвать его. Кровавая луна прошла. Конец.  
  
Ведьма вскинула голову и приподняла брови:  
  
— Прекрасная история, вам не кажется?  
  
Дерек покосился на Эллисон. Та держалась просто отлично. Дерек слышал чуть учащенное сердцебиение, но в целом она была в порядке. Стойкая и невозмутимая, холодная, как ее стрелы. Умница. Нельзя вестись на болтовню этих тварей. Дерек даже подумал соврать, что почуял в словах ведьмы ложь, если Эллисон, конечно, спросит.  
  
— Они умерли, твои родители, чтобы спасти тебя, Эллисон. А ты всю свою жизнь ненавидела их, верно?   
  
Выровнять дыхание, сосредоточиться… Сейчас он выждет удобный момент и нападет.  
  
— Завтра, — ведьма без предупреждения переместилась, оказавшись за их спинами, — сестры из всех темных уголков земли присоединятся ко мне при свете Кровавой луны для величайшего шабаша в истории. И нам не хватает только последнего ингредиента — _сердца_. Великой. Белой. Ведьмы.  
  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — сказал Дерек, выхватывая из-за пояса закаленный в адском огне нож.   
  
Он прыгнул на ведьму, та увернулась, бросилась на Эллисон и отшвырнула, выбив из нее дух. Дерек снова напал, чувствуя, как не до конца регенерировавшее тело сопротивляется новым нагрузкам, и он безнадежно проигрывает ведьме в скорости и быстроте реакции. Он вскинул руку, лезвие почти коснулось обнаженной кожи ведьмы, грозя ей жутко болезненной раной, вытягивающей из нее силы, но та оказалась ловчее. Она качнулась, припрятанным кинжалом ранила Дерека и спихнула его в подпол, куда он уже падал какие-то полчаса назад.  
  
Блядь.   
  
— ДЕРЕК! — во весь голос прокричала Эллисон — и звуки стихли.  
  
Дерек с силой ударил головой об пол. Он остался в логове один. Ведьма утащила Эллисон с собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава IV**

  
  
Дерек почувствовал чужое присутствие и принюхался, пытаясь угадать запах. Людей было двое — мужчина и женщина. От женщины вкусно пахло полевыми цветами, а от мужчины несло знакомым ароматом ромашки.   
  
— Выпей, это снимет боль, — раздался голос Лидии — девчонки, которую они спасли в первый день. Дерек ее узнал. Ему в рот полилась странного вкуса вода, и он резко отпихнул от себя черепок. Открыл глаза и уставился сначала на Лидию, а затем на сидящего с бледным лицом Стайлза. Тот был весь грязный, к волосам прилип сор.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — Дерек оглядел их внимательно, затем опустил взгляд на расставленные плошки, ступки, разложенные мешочки с сухими травами и раскрытую толстую книгу.   
  
— Мы пришли тебе помочь, — улыбнулся Стайлз, боязливо его разглядывая.   
  
— Помочь? — Дерек привстал и нахмурился. Перед тем, как ведьма швырнула его в подвал, она вонзила ему в бок кинжал, пропитанный какой-то дрянью, поэтому он и вырубился. Но боли теперь не было и в помине. — Что вы сделали?  
  
— Мы убрали яд и запустили регенерацию. Скоро и следа не останется, — с гордостью произнесла Лидия и встала с колен. Она отряхнула юбку, убрала выбившуюся из прически прядь за ухо и старательно не смотрела на Дерека. Зато Стайлз глаз не отводил, он будто застыл.  
  
Дерек медленно, не делая резких движений, поднялся, потрогал рану и втянул воздух носом. Магия.  
  
— Ты ведьма, — Дерек взглянул на Лидию, и та опустила глаза. Стайлз загородил ее и приблизился к нему.  
  
— На свете есть и добрая магия.   
  
— «Мы», — вспомнил Дерек и усмехнулся: — Ты тоже?   
  
— Да, — Стайлз быстро облизал рот и глубоко вдохнул. — Я не так силен, как белые ведьмы, но тоже…  
  
Дерек одним движением вытащил из сапога нож и направил его Стайлзу в горло, показывая, чтобы он не приближался. Надо же было так облажаться! Но Стайлз был чистенький, нежный и добрый. Как он мог быть колдуном?  
  
— Я же проверял тебя! — сказал Дерек Лидии. — На тебе не было следов.  
  
— Белая магия не оставляет следов, — быстро проговорила она, поглядывая то на нож, то на Стайлза. Дерек ничего не ответил, и она вспылила: — Сам подумай. Если заклинания темных ведьм на тебя не действует, то почему подействовало наше?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз, ожив, и подмигнул: — Было не просто, знаешь ли, вытащить из тебя весь волчий корень!   
  
Дерек поджал губы, настороженно глядя на него, но Стайлз подошел и встал очень близко к острию ножа.   
  
— Мы не такие, как те, с кем ты борешься. Мы помогаем.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, убрал нож обратно в сапог и накинул на плечи куртку. Ни Стайлз, ни Лидия ему не соврали. Ладно, он разберется с этим дерьмом позже.   
  
— Эллисон, — шепнул Дерек и прошелся по подвалу, выуживая из памяти малейшие детали.  
  
— Где она? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Они забрали ее.  
  
— Кто забрал?  
  
— Ведьмы, Стайлз. Они забрали Эллисон и говорили о каком-то ритуале или собрании, я точно не знаю, — Дерек проверил карманы, нашел ключ от своего сундука, оставшегося в комнате в городе, и осмотрелся, прикидывая, как половчее отсюда выбраться.  
  
— В лесу есть одно место, — сказала Лидия и посмотрела на Стайлза. — Неподалеку от гор. Темные ведьмы используют его для своих шабашей.   
  
— Где оно? — Дерек приблизился к ней, но Лидия покачала головой.   
  
— Это самоубийство.  
  
— Лидия, как туда попасть?  
  
— Дерек, если это шабаш, то там будет очень много могущественных ведьм. А они убьют тебя, — вмешался Стайлз, схватив Дерека за рукав куртки. Его сердце отстукивало быстрый ритм, выдавая волнение и страх Стайлза.  
  
— Нет времени спорить, — Дерек убрал его руку и отошел, собираясь вылезти через дырку в полу.  
  
— Нет, послушай! — остановил его Стайлз, дернув вниз. — Мы тут кое-что нашли! Очень мощное средство. Оно может помочь тебе. Нам.  
  
Дерек раздумывал с минуту, внимательно глядя то на Стайлза, то на Лидию, а затем кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, но мне нужно мое оружие. Оно в городе.  
  
— Без проблем, — улыбнулся Стайлз и хлопнул его по плечу. Лидия закатила глаза, но промолчала.   
  


  
  
Лошади, на которых приехали Лидия и Стайлз, пришлись как нельзя кстати. Дерек гнал жеребца Стайлза во весь опор, и уже совсем скоро показался полуразрушенный город. Оттуда доносился стук молотков, громкие голоса мужчин и шум повозок. Ведьмы потрудились на славу.  
  
— Хэ-эй, — выдохнул ему на ухо Стайлз и сильнее вцепился в куртку. — Полегче.  
  
— Крепче держись, — усмехнулся Дерек, оглянулся на Лидию — она немного отстала — и сбавил темп. Стайлз тихо хихикнул и прижался к нему. — Как вы меня нашли?  
  
— Ни тебя, ни Эллисон не было ночью в городе, — ответил ему Стайлз. От него пряно пахло возбуждением и весельем. — Я забеспокоился и пошел искать. Нашел. Привел Лидию. Вовремя, кстати, привел.   
  
— Вовремя, — согласился Дерек. Он уже немного отошел от «новостей» и снова доверял своим инстинктам. Волк бы не повелся ни на одну из ведьм, с которыми они обычно имели дело. Стайлз был другой, не такой, как тот псих, превращающийся в бабу, — Мэтт.   
  
Лидия обогнала их и, подстегнув свою кобылку, въехала в город. Стайлз чуть-чуть отодвинулся, но опустил руки на бедра Дерека. Тот взглянул вниз и фыркнул, чувствуя неуместное случаю удовлетворение.  
  
— Стайлз! — воскликнул Скотт, стоило им только оказаться на заднем дворе дома Лидии. — Где ты был?  
  
Потом он посмотрел на Дерека, выглянул за ворота на улицу и вернулся обратно.   
  
— А где Эллисон? — непонимающе спросил Скотт.  
  
— Ее забрали ведьмы, — Стайлз спрыгнул с лошади и подошел к нему. Затем хлопнул по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся: — Но мы собираемся ее спасти!  
  
— Ведьмы? — нахмурился Скотт. — Спасти? Но как?  
  
— Мы приготовим одно защитное зелье, — выпалил Стайлз, отворачиваясь от него, и полез в седельную сумку, вытаскивая оттуда пучки с травами. — Мощную штуку.  
  
Он перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Дерека, успевшего слезть с жеребца. Тот взглянул на него, затем на застывшую на крыльце Лидию, а после на Скотта. На лице у парня не отражалось никаких эмоций. И Дерек решил не вмешиваться.  
  
— Что? — уточнил Скотт. — Брат, ты что несешь? Как вы это сделаете? Как ты это сделаешь?  
  
— Я умею, — Стайлз обернулся, виновато улыбаясь, и тихо добавил: — Прости.   
  
— Но почему ты молчал? Почему ничего не рассказал?! — Скотт почти кричал, он явно был растерян и потрясен.   
  
— Потому что я испугался! — Стайлз шагнул к нему и взмахнул ладонями, начиная говорить: — Я знаю, как ты относишься к магии, и я не мог рассказать! Ты бы не понял.  
  
— А сейчас я вдруг пойму? — усмехнулся Скотт, а Стайлз громко сглотнул и весь сжался: ссутулился, втянул голову в плечи и опустил руки.  
  
— Подумал, что не хочу больше тебе врать, — тихим, спокойным голосом ответил он.   
  
Скотт смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а затем подошел, одной рукой зажал его голову и с силой растер макушку кулаком. Стайлз застонал от боли и принялся вырываться.  
  
— Тупица, — фыркнул Скотт и отпустил, приглаживая Стайлзу волосы. — Ты моя семья. И никого ближе тебя и твоего отца у меня нет.   
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, пихнул брата в плечо и направился в дом. Лидия наградила его недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Стайлз выдал не только свою тайну, но и ее собственную. Дерек закатил глаза и ухватил Скотта за плечо.  
  
— Ты пойдешь со мной. Мне нужно кое-что забрать из комнаты.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Скотт. Стайлз оглянулся на них и ушел в дом.   
  
На улице никто не обращал особого внимания ни на Скотта, ни на Дерека. Жители сновали туда-сюда, перекатывали тележки с камнями или мешками, носили ведра и разгребали завалы. Женщины разносили хлеб и кувшины с водой и молоком. День близился к обеду.  
  
Скотт шел рядом, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги, и молчал. Было странно видеть его таким, Дерек успел привыкнуть к другой манере поведения. От Скотта вечно тянуло радостью и незамутненным восторгом. Может быть, конечно, из-за находящейся поблизости Эллисон.  
  
— Эллисон ведь еще жива? — Скотт как мысли его прочитал.   
  
— Им же лучше, если жива.   
  
— И Стайлз с Лидией действительно могут помочь? — с сомнением спросил он.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Дерек и увернулся от катящейся прямо на него тележки, загруженной камнями. Столкновение было бы неприятным. — Меня подлатали.  
  
— Значит, они и правда… — вздохнул Скотт, насупившись, а затем громко цокнул языком и ударил себя по лбу: — Тогда ясно, почему он иногда странно себя ведет и торчит столько времени у Лидии! Я уже испугался, что у них роман. Но Джексон вроде как был в курсе их посиделок, а он бы измену точно заметил.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил на это и тяжело вздохнул, жалея, что нельзя было проехать верхом. Избавил бы себя от странных разговоров. Но Скотту его молчание нисколько не мешало.  
  
— А еще вчера было странно! Он сказал, что пришел из леса, но я помню, что видел Лидию, направляющуюся в лес, а не Стайлза. А потом Лидия неожиданно оказалась у Джексона… Не могла же она находиться в двух местах одновременно?   
  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Дерек и облизнул нижнюю губу, вспоминая тугую попку Стайлза. — Не могла.  
  
— Но я видел, как девушка в ее платье — у Лидии дорогие платья и отличаются от тех, что носят наши девушки, — шла в лес! — сказал Скотт и резко остановился. Дерек оглянулся на него, сбавляя шаг. — Это был Стайлз? В платье, да?   
  
— Ага, — кивнул ему Дерек, забавляясь выражением лица Скотта, и отправился дальше. Народу было — не протолкнуться.   
  
— О чеееерт… Я подозревал! Но не думал, что это реально, — Скотт быстро догнал его. — В платье. Еще и… Они ведь хорошие?  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него, сначала не сообразив, о чем он спрашивает.  
  
— Хотел бы я знать, — тихо шепнул Дерек.  
  
— А? — не расслышал Скотт. В его глазах было столько надежды, что Дерек решил не повторять.   
  
— Посмотрим сегодня. Надеюсь, что да. Мне пригодилась бы их помощь.   
  
Скотт согласно кивнул и притих.  
  
— А у тебя с этим проблемы? — спросил Дерек.   
  
— Стайлз мне не родной брат, — грустно улыбнулся Скотт, мельком взглянув на него. — И шериф — не мой настоящий отец. Когда мне исполнилось шесть, на мою семью напала ведьма и убила родителей. Мы жили на окраине, но соседи все равно увидели и побежали к нам на помощь. Я спрятался в углу, за кроватью, и ведьма меня сначала не заметила. А когда заметила, было уже поздно. Ведьма улетела, а я остался один. Шериф забрал меня в свою семью и стал относиться как к сыну. А со Стайлзом я и до этого дружил.  
  
Скотт замолчал, зябко повел плечами и улыбнулся. Они как раз подошли к дому, где Эллисон и Дереку выделили комнату. Он был пуст, хотя почти не пострадал: обуглилась левая стена рядом с крыльцом и на месте старой двери висела новая, из светлых досок.   
  
— Есть кто? — Скотт заглянул внутрь и огляделся.   
  
— Нет здесь никого, — нетерпеливо сказал Дерек и вошел, поднялся на второй этаж, присмотрелся к их с Эллисон комнате и выдохнул. В вещах никто не рылся. Отлично, шериф не подвел. Знал к кому селить.   
  
— А как ты это узнал? — заинтересованно спросил Скотт.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него, раздумывая, говорить честно или соврать, и решил, что лучше пусть парень узнает все сразу. Хуже уже не будет.  
  
— Я оборотень.   
  
Скотт привалился к косяку и кивнул:  
  
— Офигеть. День признаний продолжается.   
  
— Ты не с той ноги сегодня встал, — усмехнулся Дерек, выдвигая из-под кровати тяжелый сундук.   
  
— Точно, — согласился Скотт и растер лицо руками. — Ладно, чем я могу помочь?  
  
Дерек окинул его придирчивым взглядом, затем покосился на сундук и пожал плечами:  
  
— Найди тележку.   
  
Обратно они шли дольше: приходилось лавировать на улице, чтобы ни во что не врезаться. Когда они въехали на задний двор Лидии, их там уже поджидал Джексон.   
  
— А ты тут что делаешь? — спросил он у Скотта.  
  
— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — скривился тот.  
  
Их перепалка могла бы продолжиться, но на крыльцо вышел Стайлз, а следом за ним и Лидия. Они подошли к деревянному столику, стоящему рядом с сараем с сеном, и Стайлз положил на него большущую книгу.   
  
— Это же… — прошептал Скотт, тут же забыв о Джексоне, подбежал к Стайлзу и уставился на страницы, которые тот медленно перелистывал. — Это же гримуар Эберлина! Она существует! Самая могущественная книга по защите от черной магии! Откуда она у вас?  
  
Стайлз активно закивал, разделяя с братом восторг, и ответил:  
  
— Нашли в старом доме Эллисон.   
  
Дерек поджал губы, но промолчал. Привыкать к мысли, что Эллисон ведьма, хоть и добрая, было сложно.  
  
— ЧТО? — Скотт схватился рукой за стол и покачнулся. — Откуда она в доме… старый дом Эллисон? Здесь?  
  
— Да, — пожала плечами Лидия, улыбаясь. — Она дочь Великой Белой Ведьмы. Поэтому ее и украли.   
  
— Зачем она им нужна?  
  
Дерек скинул с тележки первый мешок с песком, вслушиваясь, как заколотилось сердце Скотта. Да, крепко он на Эллисон залип.  
  
— Им нужно ее сердце, — ответил ему Стайлз. — Но мы его не отдадим, обещаю! Если все, что здесь написано, правда, мы разрушим их защиту.   
  
— Да ну, — с сомнением хмыкнул Дерек, но Стайлз посмотрел на него так, словно его ударили.  
  
— Ведьмы не смогут нам противостоять!  
  
— Надо на чем-то попробовать, — уверенно сказала Лидия.  
  
— Хорошо, начнем с этого, — Дерек выкинул из тележки последний мешок и любовно оглядел лежащее на дне оружие. Их с Эллисон гордость. Уникальное.  
  
Стайлз с Лидией взялись руками за большой флакон, наполненный прозрачной микстурой, и что-то зашептали. Слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать. Поднялся ветерок, а жидкость окрасилась теплым золотистым цветом. Затем Лидия смело откупорила флакон, подошла к телеге и разбрызгала все над оружием. Скотт, наблюдавший за этим от стола, повернулся к Стайлзу и посмотрел на него в упор.  
  
— Джексон знал? — серьезно спросил он.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз, виновато опуская взгляд.  
  
— Ну чува-а-ак!   
  
— Эй, Скотт! — окрикнул его Дерек.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Умеешь стрелять?  
  
Скотт замялся и оглянулся на Стайлза, а затем расправил плечи и выпятил грудь.  
  
— Ну, я выигрывал турнир на ярмарке, — он самодовольно глянул на Джексона. Тот закатил глаза и подошел к кобылке Лидии. — Три раза.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дерек подошел ближе и бросил ему обрез. — В таком случае, поедешь с нами.  
  
Скотт ловко поймал оружие и счастливо улыбнулся.   
  


  
  
Давно им не попадалось такого отвратительного дела. Мало они попросили золота.  
  
Эллисон с трудом подняла веки, потерла шишку на гудящей голове и проморгалась. Темнота не желала рассасываться. Отлично, ведьма захватила ее на закате, значит, она была без сознания совсем недолго. Эллисон привстала и нахмурилась, обнаружив, что ее кинули в клетку, сплетенную из веток и корней. На первый взгляд она казалась непрочной, но Эллисон кожей чувствовала наложенную злую магию. Такую клетку не возьмет даже самый острый топор, только пламя.  
  
…или ей просто откроют дверь.  
  
Этот тролль, Бойд, он говорил, что помогает ведьмам. А Эллисон, как выяснилось, тоже ведьма. Так почему бы…  
  
— Бойд! — позвала она. Тролль послушно мотнул лобастой головой и протянул свою ручищу сквозь дыру клетки — как собака подает лапу позвавшему ее хозяину. — Бойд, мне нужна помощь! Пожалуйста!  
  
Эллисон с силой сжала его палец и заглянула троллю в глаза. Боковым зрением она заметила, что не одна здесь. Рядом стояла еще клетка, за прутья цеплялись дети — те самые, которых они с Дереком тщетно искали. Ну, Эллисон могла себя поздравить — наполовину она работу выполнила.   
  
Бойд дрогнул под ее взглядом, выражение морды смягчилось, и Эллисон поверила, что сейчас ее освободят и…  
  
— Бойд! — визгливо позвала хорошо знакомая ведьма.   
  
_Мэтт_.   
  
А вот и он сам. Вернее, она. Ведьма, подобрав подол мантии, подошла к Бойду, пихнула его в грудь и, издевательски посмотрев на Эллисон, приказала:  
  
— Давай, тупая скотина! Тащи детей! Мы выходим.  
  
Бойд потрусил прочь, испуганно косясь на ведьму, а та, осклабившись, повернулась к Эллисон:  
  
— Время пришло, детка.  
  
На помощь Мэтту подошла еще одна тварь, эту звали Викторией. Эллисон мысленно сплюнула: такое имя должны носить королевы, а не жалкие уродки вроде этой суки. Клетку открыли, Эллисон подхватили с двух сторон и потащили наружу, выводя из грота на поверхность.   
  
Луна ярко светила, заливая неестественным холодным светом заполненную толпой поляну. Эллисон не любила полнолуния. Пусть Дерек и хорошо себя контролировал, но в такие ночи в нем просыпалось звериное безумие, до сих пор не на шутку пугавшее  
Эллисон. Он ни разу не срывался, кроме самой первой ночи, когда память об убийстве семьи оказалась слишком свежа и вытащила наружу волка. Но Дерек справился и превратил свою боль и ярость в якорь.   
  
Интересно, если эта чокнутая тварь сумеет вырезать Эллисон сердце, Дерек сдержится или наконец обратится? Эллисон хотелось думать, что он выпустит альфу и разорвет их всех на куски. В то, что она выпутается, она постепенно переставала верить. Вокруг собрались десятки ведьм. Настоящий шабаш, парад самых отвратительных созданий со всех уголков земли.  
  
Если бы на карту не была поставлена жизнь Эллисон, она бы с удовольствием порассматривала слетевшихся сюда сучек. В идеале — в компании Скотта. Эллисон на мгновение отвлеклась, представив, как ее воздыхатель потерял бы челюсть. Одна ведьма щеголяла огромным подбородком — он свисал аж до ссохшейся груди и напоминал то ли бурдюк с вином, то ли живот пьянчуги. Другая задевала ветки деревьев витыми, как у козла, рогами. Третья споро ползала по земле, передвигаясь с помощью рук — Эллисон не видела, что с ее ногами. Четвертая была замотана в белые тряпицы так, что на виду не осталось ни одного дюйма кожи. От пятой и вовсе бросало в дрожь — две ведьмы спинами срослись в одну. Эллисон помнила, что есть заклинание, позволявшее так объединяться. Темная магия обещала за это большую силу, но какая сила может компенсировать подобную цену? Впрочем, она давно не пыталась понять, что двигало этими женщинами, почему они выбирали сторону зла, продавали душу дьяволу и творили присущую их виду мерзость.  
  
Эллисон протащили сквозь отвратительно вонявшую, беснующуюся толпу и заставили подняться на небольшой каменный холм, похожий на языческий жертвенник. Мэтт и Виктория цепями приковали ее к невысокой скале и отошли. По мрачному темному небу пронеслась ведьма верхом на метле. Ловко спрыгнула на землю и улыбнулась.  
  
Кейт. Та, кто ее похитила. Та, благодаря которой Эллисон осталась сиротой. Ярость вспыхнула внутри, прокатилась по венам и утихла, собравшись холодным безжалостным комком в животе. Малейший шанс… и Эллисон озвереет не хуже Дерека. Эту тварь ей хотелось порвать голыми руками.  
  
Голубая вспышка — и под приготовленным огромным котлом взвилось оранжевое пламя. Кейт встряхнула волосами и громко, чтобы ее услышали сестры, сказала:  
  
— После этой ночи ни одна из нас не будет сожжена на их кострах!  
  
Ведьмы заулюлюкали, их изуродованные лица исказились от радости.  
  
— Ни одна ведьма, — Кейт повысила голос, он вибрировал и разносился по всей поляне. — НИ ОДНА ВЕДЬМА НЕ ОБРАТИТСЯ В ПРАХ!  
  
По телу Эллисон потек холодный пот. Чужая магия давила, сминала и будила в ней самой что-то еще, что-то пугающее, неконтролируемое. Что-то хуже той, жесткой Эллисон, которая пришла к ней много лет назад взамен ноющей маленькой девочки.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, Эллисон посмотрела вниз — ведьмы снова расступались, позволяя пройти Бойду, который вел за собой на веревке заплаканных детей. Бойд. Она не успела до него достучаться, не успела… Ничего она не успела. Эллисон бессильно рванулась в путах и услышала последние слова Кейт.  
  
— А сейчас, — восторженно произнесла та и указала на детей. — НАС ЖДЕТ ПИР!  
  


  
  
— Что, больше не жалеешь, что Скотту досталась крутая пушка? — усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
Стайлз скривился и коротко выдохнул. Нет, он не жалел. После того, как они выехали из города, Лидия прикинула, где лучше всего делать засаду, и описала нужное место. Джексон, дождавшись кивка Дерека, увез ее, заботясь о безопасности своей девчонки и наотрез отказавшись участвовать в «этой вашей херне». Вздохнув с явным облегчением, — с Джексоном у Дерека к удовольствию Стайлза не ладилось — Дерек взялся за дело. Вернее, Стайлз со Скоттом взялись за дело, кое-кто предпочел командовать, а не работать. Впрочем, плести ловушку для ведьм было весело и немного напоминало детство. Тогда отец еще не стал шерифом, денег в семье почти не было, и он водил сыновей в лес, показывал, как правильно удить рыбу в реке и ставить силки. Скотт любил возиться с путами, но вот проверял добычу потом Стайлз в одиночку. Ему хватало духу размозжить кролику голову и сунуть тушку в сумку, а Скотт порой начинал жалеть попавшихся тварюшек. Разок даже отпустил, отчего сильно схлопотал от обычно спокойного отца. Скотт усвоил урок — попавшееся животное всегда калечилось, пока дергалось в ловушке, и мнимая свобода лишь приводила к медленной и мучительной смерти.  
  
Хотя в этот раз Стайлз не волновался. Вряд ли Скотт позволит сбежать сунувшимся в ловушку ведьмам — ради милой Эллисон он позабыл о своей жалостливости.   
  
— Твоя пушка тоже крута, — похвалил Стайлз остро пахнущую железом махину. Он никогда не видел таких устройств. — Надо сказать… мне вообще нравится, как ты… _оснащен_.  
  
Дерек вспыхнул. Зрачки расширились, ноздри хищно дернулись, уголок рта пополз вверх.   
  
— Считаешь, сейчас время для флирта?  
  
Стайлз покосился вниз, разглядывая поляну, которой скоро предстояло стать центром военных действий.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Кажется, ты был не против, — Стайлз закусил губу, формулируя, — ты был не против поразвлечься.  
  
Лицо Дерека неожиданно смягчилось, взгляд стал скорее ласковым, чем полным похоти.  
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек повернулся и нежно погладил его по щеке. — Не надо.  
  
— Что не надо? — стремительно краснея, пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
— Пытаться выглядеть взрослым, крутым и опытным, — рассеянно отозвался Дерек, все еще трогая его лицо. Безбородый подбородок, покрытую детским пушком скулу — господи, как Стайлз сейчас ненавидел свою внешность!  
  
— Это твоя привилегия, взрослый и крутой охотник? — смутился и одновременно обиделся Стайлз.  
  
— Точно, — Дерек наклонился, близко-близко, так, что у Стайлза сбилось дыхание. — А тебе досталась роль моего неискушенного, но страстного мальчика. Придерживайся ее.  
  
Дерек отстранился и стал ковыряться в своих механизмах. Стайлз аж рот открыл — и где горячий поцелуй и наглая рука, которая бы невзначай залезла к нему в штаны?   
  
— Эй! — не выдержав, Стайлз стукнул Дерека по предплечью. — Если хочешь знать, _охотник_ , ты не единственный мужик в этом городе, а учитывая, что ты скоро свалишь, я могу начать искать тебе замену…  
  
Вот это реакция! Только что Стайлз с комфортом сидел на корточках, а вот он уже валяется на мокрой земле, а сверху нависает Дерек и блестит красными глазами.  
  
— Замену? — небрежно уточнил Дерек.  
  
У Стайлза внутри все сжалось в дрожащий от возбуждения комок. Вау, ура, теперь все шло ве-ли-ко-леп-но.  
  
— Да, — смело сказал он и поерзал — лежать на корешках было не особенно удобно. — _Замену_.  
  
— В вашем паршивом городишке есть кто-то лучше меня? — спросил Дерек. — Кто, Стайлз? Булочник? Кузнец? Торговец с рынка?   
  
Стайлз мысленно перебрал названных людей и поморщился. Кого он обманывает, Дерек прав. Он уже облизнул губы, собираясь признать поражение, как Дерек внес в его планы сумятицу. Он положил ладонь Стайлзу на шею, сзади, заставил слегка выгнуться и наклонился, властно, жестко целуя. Второй ладонью он грубовато сжал член и яички, словно заявлял права. Так не касаются случайного приятеля, так обычно лапают…  
  
— Стайлз! — позвал Дерек, разорвав поцелуй. — У нас сейчас нет времени, но, будь уверен, позже ты получишь сполна за свои выходки. Я надеюсь, у тебя осталось твое масло, оно тебе очень пригодится. И выбирай, в каком стогу сена ты хочешь поваляться. Я намерен трахать тебя до тех пор, пока твоя задница не начнет гореть. Представляешь, как эту нежную сладкую попку исколет подсохшая трава? Я вот отлично представляю.   
  
Стайлз зажмурился и с силой прикусил губу. Перед глазами все плыло, он едва мог дышать, член стоял колом и болел от напряжения. Стайлз судорожно стиснул кулаки, надеясь прогнать приступ похоти, и едва не заорал — Дерек бесцеремонно распустил ему шнуровку на штанах, вытащил мокрый на конце член и несколько раз провел рукой, доведя Стайлза до оргазма. А потом стряхнул с руки сперму, слизал остатки языком и ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Это был аванс. А теперь поторопись и застегни штаны. Кажется, сейчас начнется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

— Сколько ж тут этих тварей! — изумленно произнес Дерек, разглядывая поляну. — Ладно. Я прокрадусь на другую сторону, чтобы оттеснить их в центр, подальше от детей. Когда увидишь мой сигнал — устрой им ад. И помолись за меня, Стайлз.  
  
Рука напоследок приласкала влажный после секса затылок, и Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул. Он понимал, что им действительно надо выручить детей, а Дерек опытный охотник, и он оборотень, альфа, у него регенерация, но… Отпускать его все равно не хотелось.  
  
Дерек исчез, словно зверь в чаще — Стайлз сразу потерял его из виду и не мог найти, сколько не вглядывался. Внимание волей-неволей привлекли ведьмы. Главная из них снова обратилась к сестрам и заорала — совсем как мэр Аржент, даже интонации чем-то были похожи.  
  
— ЧАС НАСТАЛ! Приближается Кровавая Луна! Великая белая ведьма… УМРЕТ!  
  
Ну точно, прямо как на городских собраниях в том году, когда вскрылось, что трактирщик сговорился с местной бандой и травил клиентов белладонной. Мэр так же распинался, пока палач делал свою работу. И ведь даже не упомянул отца в своей речи, а это он раскрыл преступление.  
  
Наверное, было дурно огорчаться за отца, когда Эллисон грозила смерть, но от себя не спрячешься, Стайлз и не питал никогда иллюзий на счет собственной святости. Это Скотт у них немного блаженный, а Стайлзу приходится быть практичным.  
  
— Черт, — вполголоса пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как с него слетает вся практичность разом.   
  
Дерек вышел на окраину поляны — с таким видом, будто зашел в кабак пропустить кружку пива и ждет самого лучшего места и качественного напитка. Ведьмы от такой наглости тоже заткнулись. Стайлз закусил губу и еле слышно захныкал, не в силах сдержать эмоции.  
  
— Послушайте меня внимательно! — Дерек закинул свою пушку на плечо. — Если вы отпустите мою сестру и этих детей… я подумаю над тем, чтобы не убивать всех вас.  
  
Господи, какой же он придурок! Красивый, смелый, самодовольный идиот.   
  
Увы, ведьмы восхищения Стайлза не разделяли. Главная коротко мотнула светловолосой головой и приказала свите:  
  
— Прикончите его.  
  
Эллисон дернулась в путах, Стайлз отлично видел это бессмысленное, отчаянное движение. Дерек наоборот слегка осел, перетек в более устойчивую позу и застыл, вскинув свой многозарядник. Ведьмы, хихикая и издеваясь, потянулись к нему ровным ручейком, вперед выпрыгнула подручная местной королевы — пугающая женщина с ярко-красными, остриженными по-мужски волосами.  
  
Дерек нажал на курок, сделав залп в воздух, и Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул. Он дернул на себя металлические ручки, легшие в ладони удобно, как поводья, нажал на мудреную педаль, и конструкция со скрипом распрямилась. Стайлз направил огромное, с голову младенца, дуло на ведьм, прицелился и вдавил кнопки на ручках. Механизм начал выплевывать пули в толпу, железный ствол трясся и нагревался, у Стайлза мгновенно заложило уши из-за грохота и противно задрожало все внутри, вибрация передавалась от пушки по всему телу.  
  
Управлять ею было не очень легко. Штуковина оказалась неповоротливой, слегка заедала, и ей явно должен был бы орудовать кто-то посильнее Стайлза, но общий принцип он уловил. Меткость значения не имела: пушка выплевывала сразу несколько зарядов — Стайлзу и во сне не могло присниться ничего подобного! — и выкашивала ведьм, как острый серп созревшую пшеницу.  
  
Стайлз увлекся и перестал замечать, что пальцы сводит от напряжения, а мускулы предплечья противно ноют. Его охватили азарт и злость — эти твари подняли руку на Эллисон, по которой пускает слюни Скотт, и посмели ранить Дерека. Они все заслуживали смерти.  
  
Убедившись, что Дерек развлекается внизу и не кажется ни усталым, ни загнанным в угол, Стайлз переключился на более сложные цели. Он больше не расстреливал поредевшую толпу, теперь его интересовали сучки поумнее, сообразившие, что надо бежать. Вернее, улетать. Стайлз поддал плечом, пихнул свою пушку, провернув ее на подставке и задрав дуло, и, прицелившись, сбил с метлы уродину, чье лицо закрывала маска из мелких косточек.  
  
Человеческих косточек, если Стайлза не подводили глаза.  
  
Ведьма упала на землю и осталась лежать, как порванная тряпичная кукла. Стайлз вытер пот со лба, дернул ногой — она затекла от неудобной позы и напряжения — и снова впился взглядом в толпу. Дерек все еще браво орудовал внизу. Он больше не пользовался многозарядником, в ход пошли ножи, когти и зубы. Стайлз сконцентрировался, вспоминая голос Лидии, и, сосредоточившись, затянул простенькое заклинание. На мгновение он очень четко увидел Дерека — яростно горящие красным глаза, струйку крови, текущую по виску, капли грязи на подбородке, надорванный рукав, сорванный с сапога ремешок. Густая светлая дымка укутала высокую мускулистую фигуру и распалась. Стайлз улыбнулся — лишняя защита не помешает даже оборотню — и вернулся к своей миссии. Убить их всех!  
  
К сожалению, проще было сказать, чем сделать. Стайлз моргнул и заметил, как главная ведьма что-то прокричала своим помощницам и пихнула одну из них в сторону детей, от которых Дерек так успешно отвлекал внимание ведьм. Сообразив, что происходит, Стайлз попытался сбить своей пушкой ринувшуюся вперед тварь, но оружие, чихнув, заглохло. Стайлз подергал затвор, выжал обе кнопки и едва не зарыдал от бессилия — пушка отказала ему в самый неподходящий момент. Он наклонился, все еще надеясь волшебным образом найти причину, и ощутил, как его больно рванули за плечо. Подлетевшая на метле ведьма выдернула его из «гнезда» и скинула вниз — Стайлз еле успел сгруппироваться. Приземлившись, он выхватил из голенища сапога длинный кинжал, и вовремя: его тут же атаковали. Стайлз ушел от удара, ударил сам, пропарывая сучке бок, и отскочил, стараясь понять, что делать дальше.  
  
Вокруг стоял шум и суматоха, все орали, нападали и куда-то бежали. Стайлз выхватил взглядом Эллисон: главная ведьма понеслась, чтобы убить ее, Дерек закричал, зовя сестру по имени, но все разрешилось неожиданно благополучно. Мрачно стоявший за жертвенником тролль вмешался и отпихнул ведьму, заодно разорвав удерживающие Эллисон цепи.   
  
Ну, дальше она сама о себе позаботится, решил Стайлз. Оглядевшись, он двинулся к детям. Все-таки, он сын шерифа, это его долг — защищать жителей Аугсбурга. Мерзкая тварь — Мэтт — успела подбежать к светловолосой Несси, Стайлз бросился на выручку, запнулся и грохнулся на землю, больно ударившись коленями и вляпавшись в чьи-то кишки — от них еще исходил пар.  
  
Подоспевший Дерек спас Несси и вышиб Мэтту мозги. Ладно, Стайлзу Мэтт никогда не нравился. Подумаем, дети в порядке, значит… Стайлз, наконец сориентировавшись, ловко прошмыгнул мимо очередной твари — в драке ее ослепили, она прижимала пальцы к кровавым провалам, бывшим раньше глазами, и вертелась, в ярости ища цель. Пройти мимо было проще простого: если Стайлз выскальзывал с чердака, куда его частенько запирали в наказание, что ему какая-то слепая ведьма? Ей далеко до бдительного шерифа города.  
  
Подтянувшись на руках, Стайлз забрался наверх — поляна расположилась внутри своеобразной чаши, образованной склонами холмов. Стайлз пригнулся, пробежал несколько ярдов и нашел схрон. Свою сумку с травами, запасное оружие и арбалет Эллисон. Прихватив все, Стайлз стал идти по гряде, высматривая, что происходит внизу. Освободившаяся от цепей Эллисон дралась с главной ведьмой. Бой шел с переменным успехом. В какой-то момент Стайлз даже забеспокоился — Эллисон упала на спину, ведьма нависла над ней, но тут небо начало стремительно светлеть, Кровавая Луна исчезала, освобождая место поднимающемуся солнцу.  
  
— Ты опоздала! — голос Эллисон звонко разнесся по поляне. Ведьма, отпрыгнув, вскочила на метлу и, злобно оскалившись, взвилась в воздух. Дерек, азартно лупцевавший настоящее чудовище — двух тварей, сросшихся спинами, — выругался и снова погрузился в сражение. Стайлз немного успокоился, и зря: к безоружной Эллисон неслась очередная сука.  
  
Не раздумывая, Стайлз пробежал вперед, оскальзываясь, спрыгнул с гряды и окликнул Эллисон, одновременно кидая ей арбалет. Слава богу, та среагировала и поймала оружие. Ведьму застрелили в шаге от Эллисон, Стайлз выдохнул и опять похолодел.   
  
Сросшиеся ведьмы достали Дерека: ему от души засветили в челюсть, он неудачно упал, увернулся от атаки и точно бы пропустил следующую, но Стайлз с перепугу поднял с земли увесистый булыжник и швырнул одной из красоток прямо в лицо. Ведьма заорала, дернулась, Дерек вскочил на ноги и перерезал сначала одно горло, а потом и другое.  
  
Больше никто нападать не желал. Твари дали деру, в небо одна за другой взмывали метлы. Эллисон пробежала мимо Дерека и куда-то целенаправленно понеслась.  
  
— Эй! — обиженно заорал тот, сложив руки рупором. — Ты куда?  
  
— Надо спасти Бойда! — отозвалась Эллисон и кинулась куда-то за жертвенник, где ее держали скованной.  
  
— Что еще, блядь, за Бойд? — раздраженно поджал губы Дерек.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул и, поправив лямку сумки, приблизился к нему. Воняло от Дерека страшно — кровью, грязью, потом, гарью и прочим смрадом.  
  
— Живой? — улыбнулся Дерек, внимательно осмотрев Стайлза — от макушки до пяток.  
  
— Целехонек, — Стайлз дернул бровями и отряхнул воротник от невесть как попавшего туда мха.  
  
— Умница, — похвалил Дерек и вдруг продемонстрировал звериные острые клыки. — Иди-ка сюда, герой.  
  
Впрочем, никуда идти Стайлзу не пришлось. Дерек сам подошел, притерся вплотную, облапал задницу и кусаче, грубовато поцеловал. Стайлз обнял его за шею и в ужасе распахнул глаза — к ним с Дереком ползла искалеченная ведьма, вытянув вперед крючковатые пальцы. Дерек, не отрываясь от вылизывания, убрал одну ладонь с ягодиц Стайлза, вытащил нож из притороченных к поясу ножен и швырнул в ведьму, попав ей в горло. Стайлз тут же расслабился и обмяк, возбужденный не только действиями Дерека, но и осознанием, с каким опасным человеком — оборотнем — он сейчас целуется. Было страшно и здорово. Словно в подтверждение его мыслям, Дерек наклонился, рванул ворот рубахи, обнажая шею Стайлза, и осторожно укусил, давя клыками на кожу. Горячий язык прошелся по будущему синяку — оставленной Дереком метке. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и отпихнул Дерека от себя.  
  
— Скотт, — напомнил он, ненавидя себя за то, что делает. — Мы не должны его проведать?  
  
— Должны, — нехотя кивнул Дерек и облизнулся, сощурив зеленые глаза.  
  
Стайлз тут же передумал возвращаться к Скотту. Брат же трижды выиграл турнир лучников, он справится.  
  
— Ох, — горестно промямлил Стайлз, осознав, что Дерек, к сожалению, намерен поступить как надо, а не как хочется. — Черт.  
  
— Не бойся, — Дерек дернул его за пояс штанов, обнял за плечи и шепнул на ухо: — Мы с тобой все успеем. Разберемся с этой тварью, и я спрошу с тебя мое вознаграждение.  
  
— Отец обещал вам деньги, — зарделся Стайлз, довольный оказанным вниманием и исходившим от Дерека искренним желанием переспать.  
  
— Отлично, — Дерек потер макушку Стайлза. — Деньги это хорошо. Куплю тебе конфет.  
  
— Я не ребенок, — Стайлз лязгнул зубами рядом с шеей Дерека, тот забавно вздрогнул. — И если я захочу пососать, то совсем не конфетку.  
  
— Господи, как в таком захолустье мог вырасти такой, как ты? — неверяще пробормотал Дерек и коротко поцеловал Стайлза в губы. — Получишь все, что захочешь.  
  
Стайлз на мгновение прижался к виску Дерека лбом и, защищенный его объятием, зашагал рядом. Конечно, было бы неплохо повесить оберег и на себя, но Стайлз перестарался, когда колдовал в прошлый раз, и все истратил на Дерека.  
  
Впрочем, чего уже бояться: битва почти кончилась, он ничем не рискует.  
  
А если что — Дерек о нем позаботится.  
  


  
  
Эллисон зацепилась ногой о корягу, упала и проехалась на животе по склону. Чертыхаясь, встала и продолжила спускаться, но теперь уже аккуратней. Бойд упал с большой высоты. Она многое знала о троллях, об их выдержке и о том, как сложно их убить. Но распространялось ли это на Бойда?   
  
Перепрыгнув огромный корень, торчащий из земли, Эллисон притормозила, немного отдышалась и потерла ушибленное колено, затем, стиснув зубы, двинулась дальше. Деревья росли часто, кустарников попадалось все больше. Они мешали идти и закрывали обзор. Встретиться с беглой ведьмой теперь было нестрашно. На небе разгорелось яркое солнце, а оно получше любого огня действовало на этих тварей — помимо обычных кожных ожогов они горели изнутри.  
  
Прекрасное зрелище.  
  
— Черт! — Эллисон в очередной раз запнулась. Она устала настолько сильно, что вовсе не чувствовала своего тела и шагала будто во сне. Ее организм, увы, был не таким, как у Дерека, и не мог восстановиться так скоро. Ушибы и синяки болели, как у обычных людей, но Эллисон почти этого не замечала. Кровь бурлила, сердце колотилось, а ноги несли вперед. Она так боялась не успеть!   
  
Эллисон прекрасно помнила тот сбивчивый рассказ Бойда. Он был обыкновенным охотником, на которого напала ведьма и смеха ради обратила в тролля на глазах у брата и отца. На тот момент они еще были живы, и Бойд видел ужас и боль на их лицах. Потом ведьма — Кейт — убила их по очереди и увела за собой Бойда, решив называть его другим именем. Он пытался ей сопротивляться, но ничего не выходило. Сущность тролля — подчиняться ведьме.   
  
Эллисон перепрыгнула глубокую яму и присмотрелась. Внизу, под обросшей мхом скалой, лежал Бойд. Он не шевелился.   
  
— О нет, — выдохнула Эллисон, замерев на мгновение, а затем сорвалась с места и подбежала к нему. Бухнулась на колени и приложила ухо к его огромной груди. Сердцебиения не было.   
  
Быстро раскрыв сумку, она вытащила катушку, которая создавала разряд, раскрутила ее и воткнула острыми лезвиями прямо в грудь Бойда, в то место, где находилось сердце. Обычно такая штука вырубала ведьму на некоторое время, а человека и вовсе могла убить. Бойда тряхнуло, он не очнулся. Эллисон стиснула зубы, выдернула катушку и раскрутила сильнее. Снова воткнула и надавила. По телу Бойда пробежали синеватые волны тока, он открыл ошалевшие глаза и с утробным рычанием резко сел.   
  
Бойд сначала посмотрел на нее то ли с удивлением, то ли с обидой, но потом в его взгляде появилась благодарность. Эллисон устало улыбнулась и расслабленно уткнулась ему лбом в плечо.  
  
Успела.  
  


  
  
След Кейт оставила яркий. Дерек осклабился, глядя на кровавые отметины на коре дерева и на яркой, зеленой траве. Скотт не соврал, он и правда сбил эту суку с метлы. Вот только тропинка вывела их совсем не туда, куда хотелось бы Дереку.  
  
— Да она, блядь, издевается? — неверяще прошептал он, разглядывая потрепанный временем Сладкий домик.   
  
Скотт сильнее сжал ружье и напрягся. Дерек вынырнул из своих воспоминаний и двинулся в сторону дома.   
  
По спине скатилась противная капля пота, а на коже выступили мурашки. Эти детские воспоминания не оставляли его никогда. Бывало, ночами ему снилось, как он заперт в той клетке в форме альфы, а ведьма заставляет его жрать сраные сладости. Она мерзко хихикает и запихивает ему в пасть приторные булочки, конфеты и пироги, заливает ему прямо в горло сироп, а Дерек давится от кислого желудочного сока вперемешку с ебаным сахаром. Сколько раз он просыпался, выблевывая свои внутренности? Слава богу, Эллисон никогда не задавала вопросов. Эта тема для них была закрыта.  
  
— Неужели это тот самый? — восторженно выдохнул Скотт.   
  
— Да-да-да, — кивнул Дерек и сплюнул. — Ни в коем случае не ешьте чертовы сладости.  
  
Стайлз шагнул вперед, желая рассмотреть знаменитый домик лучше, но Дерек пихнул его к себе за спину и хмуро глянул, покачав головой. Он осторожно приблизился к главному входу и застыл, пытаясь прислушаться к звукам внутри. И вдруг Стайлза отбросило в сторону. Дерек, резко обернувшись, вскинул оружие.   
  
— Стой, где стоишь, или мальчишка умрет, — счастливым голосом сказала Кейт, прижимая волшебную палочку к шее Скотта. Тот шумно дышал и смотрел на Дерека расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Дерек оглянулся на пытающегося отползти Стайлза. — Как прекрасно покончить со всем там, где все и началось. Домик слегка поистрепался, да?   
  
Дерек стиснул зубы, слегка наклонив голову и прищуриваясь.  
  
— Брось ствол, — без прежнего веселья потребовала Кейт. Дерек замер, обдумывая ситуацию, но потом поднял руки вверх. — Умница.   
  
— Не бойся, парень, — произнес Дерек, медленно опуская многозарядник на землю одной рукой, а другую заводя за спину и вытаскивая небольшой револьвер. — Я не дам тебя в обиду.   
  
— О, — рассмеялась Кейт. Ее голос тут же поменялся, сделавшись кокетливым, мягким и по-женски привлекательным. Вот только с рожей беда была. — Серьезно?  
  
— Серьезно, — ответил Дерек и быстро выстрелил, прямо в плечо Скотта. Пуля прошла навылет и застряла в Кейт. Та взвыла, отпихнула от себя Скотта и зарычала. Потом вскинула свою волшебную палочку, и Дерека ударило по ногам, отбрасывая в сторону дерева. Затем еще раз прошило ударной волной магии прямо по плечам и спине, вбивая в землю.   
  
— Конец уже близок, — Кейт наступала, с каждым шагом оказываясь все ближе. Ее волосы развевал ветер, а серая, покрывшаяся гнилой корочкой кожа смотрелась еще ужаснее, нежели несколько секунд назад.  
  
В рот попали пожухлые листья, и Дерек их выплюнул, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы лучше видеть ведьму. Все тело болело, и сломанные ребра срастались не так быстро, как ему бы этого хотелось.   
  
— Охотник на ведьм, — с усмешкой произнесла Кейт, останавливаясь совсем близко. Ее глаза блестели от восторга, когда она к нему наклонилась. — Хотела бы я сказать, что это будет не больно, но это ложь.  
  
Дерек сглотнул, глядя в ее глаза, и приготовился к боли, но Кейт вдруг отбросило в сторону. Он приподнял голову и увидел Стайлза, держащего обеими руками какую-то короткую, неопрятную деревяшку, обмотанную полоской металла. Лицо у Стайлза было бледное и влажно блестело от пота.   
  
— Отвали от него.  
  
— Ууу, — издеваясь, протянула Кейт, подходя ближе. — Забавно видеть белого колдуна, пользующегося палочкой. И что ты сделаешь? Наложишь на меня чары любви?   
  
Стайлз стиснул зубы и взмахнул палочкой. Из деревяшки вырвался светлый поток магии и устремился прямо в Кейт, но она успела уклониться. За ее спиной взорвалось дерево. Дерек перестал дышать. Он видел, что Стайлз еле стоит на ногах.  
  
— Неплохо, — признала Кейт, затем взмахнула своей палочкой, вспоров землю темным зарядом магии, и приподняла верхнюю губу, когда Стайлза отбросило в стену дома. Он упал лицом в землю.   
  
Кейт двигалась очень быстро. Дерек начал вставать, стараясь успеть за ней, и едва не зарычал от прошивающей ребра боли: внутри возникло плохое предчувствие, от которого все сжималось, мышцы будто окаменели.   
  
— Пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти... оборотня. Даже не человека, зверя, — Кейт схватила Стайлза за горло и пришпилила его к стене. Тот ничего не отвечал, Дерек слышал только тихий хрип, вырывающийся из его горла. — Ты просто дурак.   
  
Дерек вскочил на ноги, подобрал многозарядник, намереваясь убить эту суку, но не успел. Кейт вонзила свою палочку в живот Стайлза, а затем отбросила его в сторону, как испорченную игрушку.  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Дерек и выстрелил в Кейт несколько раз, отшвыривая ее в дом. Затем подбежал к Стайлзу и упал рядом с ним на колени.   
  
— Иди ко мне, — он осторожно перетащил Стайлза к себе и бережно обнял. — Ох…  
  
— Дерек, Де… — прошептал тот, а из уголка рта скатилась струйка крови. Она смотрелась особенно яркой на бледной коже Стайлза. Его сердце стало биться тише, а Дерека обуял настолько сильный ужас, что он начал задыхаться. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такого. Воздух элементарно не желал попадать в легкие. — Я хотел остановить ее.   
  
— Ты молодец, — Дерек погладил его по волосам и нахмурился. В глазах противно щипало. — У тебя получилось.  
  
Стайлз, его мальчик, улыбнулся ему красными от собственной крови губами и потерся щекой об его руку.   
  
— И вовсе ты не зверь, — шепнул он и закашлялся. Его можно было спасти, сделав оборотнем, но укус могли принять не все: очень часты были случаи, когда тело отвергало яд оборотней и люди умирали. Но сейчас времени на раздумья становилось все меньше.  
  
— Стайлз! — сзади раздался женский вскрик, и Дерек вздрогнул, оглядываясь. К ним бежала Лидия. — О господь всемогущий, Стайлз!  
  
Она опустилась рядом с ним на землю и погладила дрожащими пальчиками по щеке, затем поджала губы и открыла сумку, болтавшуюся на плече.  
  
— Положи его и займись этой гадиной, — жестким тоном произнесла Лидия, обжигая Дерека взглядом. Словно пощечину влепила. И он был ей благодарен за это, беря себя в руки.   
  
— Ты вылечишь его?  
  
— Я постараюсь.  
  
— Лидия… — прошептал Стайлз.  
  
— Заткнись, кретин. Не трать силы, — Лидия достала нож и вспорола одежду вокруг раны, затем осмотрела ее края и провела рукой над ней, жмурясь и шевеля губами. Кровь остановилась. — Джексон, иди сюда, мне нужна твоя помощь!   
  
— Лидия, тут Скотт! — подрагивающим от волнения голосом крикнул Джексон в ответ.   
  
— Что с ним? — взглянула в его сторону Лидия.   
  
— Он ранен!  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Джексона, сидящего рядом со жмурящимся от боли Скоттом и хотел было подойти, но услышал шорох в доме. С громким щелчком все встало на свои места. Дерек развернулся лицом к чуть приоткрытым дверям и ворвался внутрь. Он эту суку в порошок сотрет.   
  
Кейт встретила его ударом палки по голове, но от следующего замаха Дерек уклонился. Он выпустил клыки и когти, рявкнул и ринулся на нее. Кейт орудовала вилами, не давая приблизиться, и возбужденно скалилась. Дерек ухватился за древко вил и резко дернул к себе, Кейт пошатнулась, и он ударил ее лбом в лоб, затем полоснул когтями по руке, вспарывая рыхлую на ощупь серую кожу, скрытую под черными сальными тряпками. Кейт закричала и отпихнула его ногой в грудь. Дерек завалился спиной на стол, морщась от боли в незаживших до конца ребрах, и тут же ушел от удара кочергой в лицо.   
  
— Да ты издеваешься, твою мать! — услышал Дерек злющий голос Эллисон и начал нападать на Кейт с удвоенной силой. Сейчас они вдвоем прикончат чертову шлюху.   
  
Эллисон вбежала в дом и с силой приложила не ожидавшую ее появления Кейт рукояткой арбалета прямо в лицо, разбивая нос, затем двинула ногой в живот, отбрасывая в сторону Дерека. Тот убрал когти и со всей силы вмазал Кейт, слыша, как ломаются поганые гнилые зубы в ее смердящем, как могила, рту.   
  
Кейт резко вскинула колено и ударила Дерека, откидывая от себя, затем развернулась к Эллисон и схватила ее за горло, стараясь задушить. Эллисон вывернулась, попыталась отойти назад, но уперлась спиной в стол. Кейт взяла с небольшой тумбочки ржавый нож и замахнулась, чтобы загнать его Эллисон в горло. Но та успела перехватить ее руки и приложила все силы, чтобы справиться с ней. Дерек очухался, тряхнул головой и подбежал к Кейт сзади, поймал ее за плечи, удерживая на месте, а Эллисон начала с остервенением молотить по ней кулаками. Ведьма хрипела и кричала, но подыхать и не собиралась. Наоборот, она вырвалась, ударила Эллисон в лицо ногой и перекинула Дерека через плечо. Он занес руку для удара, Кейт поймала его за запястье и толкнула к себе за спину, по пути приложив выпрямившуюся Эллисон еще раз.   
  
Кейт прилипла к Дереку сзади, с силой взяла его за волосы и, удерживая на месте, потянула его голову назад, собирая оторвать. Эллисон запрыгнула на нее сверху. Кейт выпустила Дерека, позволив ему откатиться в сторону, и со всей силы отбросила Эллисон в стену над печкой. Эллисон упала и затихла на несколько мгновений. Дерек видел, что держится она только лишь на своей злости и ярости.   
  
И Кейт это тоже заметила. Она расправила плечи и направилась к ней, словно загипнотизированная, не замечая ничего вокруг. Дерек воспользовался моментом и толкнул заставленный всякими засохшими ингредиентами стол прямо на нее. Кейт упала на мешки, прямо рядом с мотком цепей. Дерек подбежал к ней и принялся закручивать цепь вокруг ее горла, затем отмотал другой конец, и Кейт вздернуло вверх.   
  
Дерек открыл печь, в которую когда-то хотели запихнуть его и Эллисон, и вернулся к кряхтящей, задыхающейся ведьме. Она болтала ногами, пыталась снять со своей шеи металлическую удавку, но не могла. Дерек начал наносить удары, словно она была мешком с песком для тренировки. Он прислушивался к доносящимся с улицы голосам, слышал сердцебиение Стайлза и разжигал свой гнев еще больше. Как эта сука посмела покуситься на его мальчика?   
  
— Умоляю, — вдруг человеческим голосом запричитала Кейт. Дерек вскинул бешеный взгляд на ее лицо, с омерзением разглядывая гладкую, чистую кожу, симпатичный, аккуратный рот и испуганные глаза. Только черная кровь из разбитых брови, носа и рта не давала обмануться. Эта тварь поменяла облик. — Пожалуйста, перестань. Умоляю...  
  
— Не дождешься, — Дерек ударил ее в лицо и расслабился, решив, что ведьма совсем обессилила и сейчас сдохнет. А зря. Она с размаху ударила его ногами в лицо, сломав нос, и следующим движением зацепила рычаг, который удерживал другой конец цепи. Тот сломался, и Кейт рухнула на пол.   
  
Эллисон начала вставать, Дерек вправил нос и разъяренно рыкнул, вскочив на ноги. Кейт ринулась к выходу, но Эллисон сделала ей подсечку. Ведьма упала, перевернулась и собралась встать. Дерек ударил ее сапогом в живот, опрокидывая на спину, схватил лопату и вонзил острым концом в серую шею. В стороны брызнула черная вонючая кровь.   
  
— Давай прикончим эту суку, — прорычал Дерек, надавливая уже в полную силу. Вот за что он ненавидел верховных ведьм, так это за их живучесть.   
  
— Ага, — Эллисон взялась руками за древко и с криком ударила ступней, проталкивая лопату глубже. Кейт удивленно распахнула глаза, а затем ее голова откатилась в сторону.   
  
Сзади послышались быстрые шаги, и в дом вбежали Джексон и Скотт. Последний держался рукой за плечо, а глаза покраснели то ли от сдерживаемых слез, то ли от полопавшихся сосудов.   
  
Дерек подобрал голову Кейт за волосы и повернулся к двери. Джексон шумно сглотнул, а Скотт взглянул на «трофей» лишь мельком. Он разглядывал Эллисон сверху донизу. И смотреть там было на что. Синяки, ссадины и кровоточащие царапины. Да Эллисон была просто красавицей!  
  
Бросив голову в печь, Дерек направился к выходу. Поравнялся со Скоттом и внимательным взглядом окинул его примотанную к палке руку. Наверняка сломал, когда падал.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Скотт, храбрясь. Ну и отлично. Никаких претензий к Дереку, значит, нет.  
  
— Рад слышать, — Дерек хлопнул его по больному плечу и вышел на улицу, делая вид, что не заметил, как отстала Эллисон и как быстро вышел Джексон, оставляя двоих наедине.   
  
Дерек огляделся и увидел лежащего под деревом Стайлза. Лидия придерживала его голову и ласково гладила по волосам. По ее щекам текли слезы, и в первый момент у Дерека внутренности свело холодком от мысли, что она не смогла спасти Стайлза. Но, замедлив шаг, Дерек услышал биение сердца, а приглядевшись, увидел, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь.   
  
Девчонка просто перепугалась. Она заметила, что он идет в ее сторону, и быстро вытерла слезы.  
  
— Стайлз спит, — Лидия подняла на Дерека взгляд. — Ему нужно отдохнуть.  
  
— Хорошо, — деланно спокойным тоном ответил Дерек и прокашлялся. В горле отчего-то запершило. Стайлз все еще был бледен, но Дерек чувствовал в нем жизнь. — Зачем вы вернулись? Вы же должны были уйти в безопасное место.  
  
— Мы и ушли, — улыбнулась Лидия. — Но я почувствовала магию Стайлза. Этот неумеха пользовался ей ночью, да еще на полную катушку.  
  
Дерек помолчал, прокручивая в голове ее слова и события драки возле жертвенника, и не сводил глаз со Стайлза. Пользовался ночью, значит.  
  
— А где дети? — спросил Джексон, подходя к ним.   
  
— Я отправила их в город с Бойдом, — осипшим голосом ответила Эллисон.   
  
Ах да, кстати об этом.  
  
— Какой нахрен Бойд? — Дерек повернулся к ней и положил руки на пояс. Скотт шел рядом с Эллисон, касаясь ее плеча своим.   
  
— Тролль.  
  
— Ты рехнулась? — не веря тому, что услышал, спросил Дерек.  
  
— Нет. Бойд хороший, — упрямо заявила Эллисон и улыбнулась: — Он мой друг.  
  
— Тролли хорошие рабы, но не друзья, — хмуро отозвался Скотт, и Дерек с удивлением заметил, что паренек нравится ему все больше.   
  
— Он человек. На него наложили заклятие. И мы обязаны ему помочь.  
  
Скотт по-прежнему недовольно смотрел на нее, а затем перевел взгляд на Стайлза и вздохнул:  
  
— Стайлз придумает. Он всегда придумывает что-то безумное.  
  
— А я ему помогу, — улыбнулась Лидия, и за этой улыбкой стало заметно, как сильно она устала.  
  
Джексон закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул:   
  
— Тогда предлагаю поторапливаться, пока горожане не насадили вашего подопытного на вилы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

В таверне было шумно. У дальней стены, надрывая глотки, орала песни компания пьяных от счастья и алкоголя отцов спасенных детей, отовсюду доносились тосты и смех. Местные шлюхи переходили от столика к столику, позволяя лапать себя под юбкой и вылизывать шею и грудь. Сегодня Аугсбург праздновал возвращение детей, а завтра вечером будут гуляния после сожжения всех тел ведьм, которые местные сумели найти и перенести в город. Завтра шериф Стилински официально станет мэром, назначит нового шерифа, а им с Дереком выплатят оставшуюся сумму. Завтра они покинут Аугсбург.  
  
Эллисон задумчиво оглядела толпу и грустно вздохнула, не найдя того, кого хотела бы видеть в этот вечер.  
  
— Твой брат не придет? — спросила Эллисон у привалившегося к боку Дерека Стайлза. Он пил вместе со всеми, наплевав на увещевания Лидии. Рана за ночь затянулась окончательно, оставив только ровный небольшой шрам. Лидия постаралась на славу. Вот только сил на Скотта у нее не осталось.   
  
— Не думаю, — Стайлз покачал головой и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ясно, — Эллисон отвернулась, снова уставившись в толпу. Один подвыпивший мужик улыбался ей и многозначительно подмигивал, намекая на знакомство, но она его едва замечала. Резко поднявшись, Эллисон схватила Дерека за плечо и потянула вверх. — Пойдем.   
  
— Куда? — удивился тот, нехотя отходя от Стайлза.  
  
— Есть разговор.  
  
Видно, нечто мелькнуло в голосе Эллисон: Дерек больше не задавал вопросов и шел за ней, оставив Стайлза на Джексона, сидевшего с ними за столом и гипнотизировавшего кружку с элем. Час назад они повздорили с Лидией, и та ушла домой.   
  
На улице оказалось свежо и вдвое тише, чем внутри таверны. Казалось, весь Аугсбург поместился под одной крышей. Темные окна домов, освещенная факелами главная улица и четыре стражника, охраняющие огромную кучу смердящих тел на площади. Для многих горожан оставалось загадкой, почему так долго не разлагаются тела этих сук. Но все было просто. Ведьму можно заставить сдохнуть либо выпотрошив и раскидав внутренности в разных частях леса, либо сжечь. В остальных случаях возможны варианты с воскрешением.   
  
Живучие твари, ничего не скажешь.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, слегка прищурившись.   
  
— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.   
  


  
  
Скотт лежал в темноте и смотрел в окно на ясное звездное небо. Завтра вечером будет сожжение ведьм, завтра уедут из города Эллисон с Дереком, и он их больше никогда не увидит. Будет собирать дальше вырезки из газет и вспоминать их с Эллисон поцелуй. Если бы обстоятельства сложились немного иначе, Скотт был бы сейчас на праздновании, сидел рядом с Эллисон и пил эль, а не лежал в своей комнате в полнейшем одиночестве. Стайлз порывался остаться и посидеть с ним, но Скотт видел, как ему хотелось напоследок побыть со своим Дереком.  
  
Рука все еще беспокоила, а нанесенная Лидией мазь уже перестала оттягивать боль. Все бы ничего, но обычная удачливость Скотта как всегда внесла свои коррективы. Кто бы мог подумать, что рана загноится? Мало ему было перелома.   
  
На лестнице послышались шаги. Скотт перевел взгляд на закрытую дверь и нахмурился. Если опять отец, то это будет слишком. Он его уже трижды за вечер проведывал.   
  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Дерек, а следом за ним Эллисон. У Скотта перехватило дыхание, он попытался сесть, забыв про больную руку, и ожидаемо взвыл.  
  
— Лежи, — остановил его Дерек. Скотт послушался и с удивлением смотрел, как он взял небольшую трехногую табуретку, поставил ее рядом с кроватью и уселся. Эллисон зажгла свечи на полке, прислонилась к столу и сложила руки на груди. Оба выглядели серьезными. Скотт напрягся. В чем он таком провинился?   
  
— Как самочувствие?  
  
— Нормально, — машинально ответил он.   
  
— Врешь.   
  
— То есть?   
  
— Ты солгал, — пояснил Дерек. — От твоей раны пахнет гнилью, а кости срастаются плохо. У тебя повысилась температура, и это не из-за того, что Эллисон находится в одном с тобой помещении.  
  
Скотт смутился и отвернулся к окну. Что за фигня?  
  
— Это неважно, заживет.  
  
— Это важно, и заживать будет долго, — не согласился Дерек. — Если, конечно, вообще заживет.   
  
— Заживет, — удивился Скотт и усмехнулся: — Куда я денусь?  
  
— Тебе сказать куда?  
  
— Не надо, — Скотт отвел взгляд и нахмурился. — Что вам нужно?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я альфа-оборотень, — начал Дерек, дождался, пока Скотт посмотрит на него, и продолжил. — У оборотней, насколько ты знаешь, отличная регенерация, и они сильнее, быстрее обычных людей.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Я могу тебя укусить, и ты станешь оборотнем.  
  
Скотт застыл, глядя на него так, будто Дерек сейчас рассмеется и скажет, что пошутил. Но тот даже не улыбнулся.   
  
— Я стану оборотнем, — тупо повторил Скотт.  
  
— Да. Я предлагаю тебе укус.  
  
— Ты кого-нибудь кусал до этого?   
  
— Нет. Ты будешь первым.  
  
— Почему я?  
  
— А почему нет? — Дерек прищурился, и вот теперь на его губах появилась легкая, едва уловимая улыбка. А может, Скотту она всего лишь привиделась, потому что пламя свечи подрагивало от слабенького сквозняка и отбрасывало неверные тени. — Но прежде, чем ты дашь ответ, я должен тебя предупредить. Укус может как сделать тебя оборотнем, так и убить. В первом случае тебе придется научиться себя контролировать, а во втором… тебя это уже не будет волновать.   
  
Скотт перевел взгляд на серьезное лицо Эллисон, а затем прикрыл глаза и облизнул сухие губы. Рука болела очень сильно. Он весь сконцентрировался на этой боли.   
  
— Я согласен, — ответил он через несколько минут. Ни Дерек, ни Эллисон ни слова не сказали, не торопили и не давили. Дерек даже не смотрел на него. А Эллисон сначала стояла с закрытыми глазами, а затем задумчиво смотрела на дверь.   
  
— Уверен? — спросил Дерек, поворачиваясь к нему и пододвигаясь ближе.   
  
— Да, — кивнул Скотт. Глаза Дерека поменяли цвет на красный, когда он взял его здоровую руку, выпустил клыки и укусил выше запястья. Скотт вскрикнул и застонал от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
  
Никаких разительных перемен он не почувствовал. Просто стало очень больно — место укуса горело огнем. А еще накатила сонливость, с которой Скотт почти успешно боролся до прихода Дерека и Эллисон. Он встретился взглядом с Эллисон и опустил веки.  
  


  
  
В комнате вкусно пахло женщиной. Скотт вдохнул глубже и открыл глаза. За окном по-прежнему стояла ночь, а вокруг царил полумрак. На лоб вдруг опустилась влажная тряпица, и Скотт вздрогнул.   
  
— Решила тебя… протереть, — улыбнулась ему Эллисон и с невозмутимым видом коснулась тряпицей щек, подбородка, провела по линии челюсти, а затем вытерла взмокшую шею. Все это время она смотрела на него, не отрываясь.   
  
— Ладно, — охрипшим немного голосом ответил Скотт и привстал, оглядывая комнату. Дерека здесь не наблюдалось. И… Скотт посмотрел на свою больную руку и с удивлением ею пошевелил. Неприятных ощущений не было и в помине. — Значит, сработало?  
  
— Значит, да, — Эллисон отложила тряпицу на край небольшой миски с водой, стоявшей на краю прикроватного столика, и вытерла влажные руки о кожаные штаны, задумавшись о чем-то. — Тебя лихорадило часа четыре, но укус затянулся в течение первого часа. Организм быстро адаптировался.  
  
— И ты все это время здесь сидела? — Скотт посмотрел на нее удивленно. В груди потеплело, а сердце екнуло.  
  
— Нужно было проверить, — она пожала плечами и встала с табуретки. Прошла вдоль залепленной вывесками, рисунками и страницами из старых книг стены, разглядывая ее с показным любопытством.   
  
Скотт опустил ноги на пол и внимательно за ней следил. Теперь Эллисон не казалась ему такой уверенной и сильной, как несколько дней назад. Он видел ее ровную, напряженную спину, сложенные на груди руки, взгляд, который она отводила, стоило их глазам встретиться.  
  
— Вы уедете вечером? — спросил Скотт, вставая с кровати и разминая болевшую всего несколько часов назад руку. Там, где недавно красовалась гноящаяся рана, все еще немного дергало, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было раньше. Небо и земля.  
  
— Да, твой отец заплатит нам после сожжения тел, — Эллисон искоса посмотрела на него и снова отвернулась, разглядывая зодиакальный круг. Она делала вид, что спокойна, но вот… — Нужно же проверить, чтобы ни одна ведьма не выползла из этой кучи.   
  
— Это точно, — усмехнулся Скотт и подошел к ней. — А у оборотней же обостренный слух, да?   
  
— Да.  
  
— Значит, мне не показалось.  
  
— Что не показалось? — Эллисон обернулась к нему, непонимающе хмурясь.   
  
Скотт пытался сдержаться, но ничего не вышло. Улыбка расползлась сама собой.   
  
— Что я слышу твое сердце.   
  
Эллисон приоткрыла рот и глубоко вздохнула, а Скотт подался вперед и коснулся ее губ своими. Она обняла его за шею, углубила поцелуй, и Скотт сорвался. Ему приходилось испытывать возбуждение, желание. В их городе были красивые девушки, были доступные, которые казались совсем не против раздвинуть перед ним ножки. Что бы ни говорил Джексон, но на них со Стайлзом смотрели, хотя бы потому, что они сыновья шерифа, которого многие пророчили на пост мэра. Завидная партия. Вот только ничего похожего с тем, что творилось с ним в этот момент, не было вовсе.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, — прошептал он, вжимая ее в стену и покрывая щеки, подбородок, шею быстрыми поцелуями. Эллисон ухватила его за просторную белую рубаху и потянула ее вверх. Скотт с воодушевлением помог избавить себя от лишней тряпки.   
  
Он хотел снова ее поцеловать, но Эллисон выставила руку вперед, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь, и пристально оглядела его. Им обоим не хватало воздуха. Скотт опустил взгляд на вырез рубашки Эллисон и облизал губы. Небольшая, перетянутая корсетом грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась, приковывая внимание. Но Скотт не спешил — и не потому, что боялся все испортить, а потому, что хотел растянуть этот момент.  
  
— Я не могу остаться, — ответила вдруг Эллисон и дернула его к себе за пояс штанов. Скотт наклонился, подхватил ее под коленями и поцеловал, проваливаясь в острые, яркие и ни на что не похожие ощущения. Ему совсем не хотелось думать о том, скольких мужчин она встретит после него. От этого просыпалось раздражение, готовое в любой момент перерасти в злость.   
  
Эллисон охнула, сжала его волосы на затылке в кулак и оттянула голову назад.   
  
— _Контроль_ , Скотт, — улыбнулась она и слизнула с нижней губы каплю крови. Скотт непонимающе нахмурился, а затем вдруг осознал, что у него изо рта торчат клыки.  
  
— О черт! — он быстро отпустил ее и отошел, трогая клыки пальцами и языком. Затем увидел когти и чуть не заорал. Дерек, кажется, предупреждал его о чем-то таком. — Черт!  
  
Эллисон рассмеялась за его спиной. Скотт обернулся сказать ей, что нет в этом ничего смешного, но так и застыл с открытым ртом. Эллисон прислонилась к стене плечами и затылком и не спеша развязывала узелок на шнуровке корсета.   
  
— Перестань, — попросил Скотт, пятясь от нее, уперся задницей в стол и сел на него, жадно следя за тем, как шнурок выскальзывает из верхних петелек.   
  
— Не думай ни о чем, — Эллисон оттолкнулась от стены и подошла к нему, остановилась между его ног и, наклонившись к самому уху, тихим и немного хриплым от возбуждения голосом произнесла: — Думай обо мне.   
  
— Я и так думаю о тебе, — беспомощно прошептал Скотт, чувствуя прежнее смущение.   
  
— Тогда в чем дело? — Эллисон погладила его шею, скользнула ладошками по груди, царапнув ногтями левый затвердевший сосок, и улыбнулась.   
  
— А вдруг я тебе наврежу? — противореча себе, Скотт огладил ее бедра и подался вперед, касаясь носом щеки.   
  
— Я с тобой как-нибудь справлюсь, — усмехнулась Эллисон. — Я большая девочка.   
  
Скотт ее больше не слышал, он сполз со стола и поменялся с Эллисон местами. Теперь она сидела рядом с разбросанными книгами и ненужными газетными вырезками. Поцелуй вышел другим. В нем не было прежней осторожности, нежности, клыки царапали губы, и Скотт пытался их убрать, но ничего не выходило. Он чувствовал в себе бурлящую силу, которой становилось тесно в его теле, и старался унять ее. Когти скребли зеленый корсет на спине Эллисон, но Скотт едва ли это замечал. Одна его часть стремилась вылезти, а другая — остаться с девушкой, о которой мечтал так долго.   
  
— _Скотт_ , — выдохнула Эллисон, заглядывая ему в глаза, затем наклонилась и поцеловала его выпирающие клыки. Скотта будто ошпарило. Он резко втянул в себя воздух и прижался к Эллисон еще ближе, начал целовать, прикусывать и вылизывать ее шею, испытывая стыд за свою несдержанность, но не останавливаясь. Эллисон обхватила его ногами и сорвано дышала. Ее сердце быстро билось в груди, и Скотт наслаждался этим звуком, который и успокаивал, и распалял еще больше.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — шепнул ей Скотт, вылизывая ключицы и опускаясь все ниже к груди.   
  
Эллисон откинулась назад, упираясь руками в стол, и улыбнулась припухшими и покрасневшими губами, сильнее стискивая Скотта ногами.  
  
— Возьми.   
  
Скотт на мгновение застыл, а затем посмотрел на нерасшнурованный корсет и начал вытаскивать шнурок. В своих фантазиях он часто представлял, как делает это, как будет себя при этом чувствовать, и справедливо полагал, что без страха все испортить не обойдется. На деле же это не оказалось чем-то «страшным». Обычный кожаный корсет, стянутый крепким шнурком. Вот только под ним скрывалось тело девушки, приводящей в восторг одним своим присутствием. А, вот и страх… Скотт снял корсет и погладил ее бедра, чтобы успокоиться. Не помогло.   
  
Эллисон откинула ненужную часть одежды в сторону и выпрямилась. Теперь на ней была лишь легкая нижняя рубаха из тонкого льна, смятая и немного влажная. А благодаря стоящим на полке свечам Скотт видел очертания ее тела. Он опустил глаза и уставился на кожаные штаны, которые Эллисон носила вместо обычной женской юбки. Сбоку вверху была короткая шнуровка. Скотт дернул завязки, распуская узел. Затем погладил ее ноги и по очереди стащил высокие сапоги, отбросив их в сторону.   
  
Кожаная ленточка, сдерживавшая косу, валялась на полу, и волосы растрепались еще сильнее. Но это нисколько ее не портило, Эллисон стала только красивее: горящие глаза, красные губы, улыбка и желание, которое Скотт чувствовал так же, как и свое. Эллисон его хотела.   
  
Он подхватил ее под ягодицы и понес на кровать, уложил на спину и поцеловал, забираясь руками под рубаху и касаясь гладкой, нежной кожи. Перед глазами все плыло, а в штанах стало жутко тесно. Скотт стащил сначала свои, а потом штаны Эллисон. Она, нисколько не смущаясь, раздвинула ноги и потянула его на себя.   
  
Скотт оторвался от ее губ и задрал рубашку, оголяя плоский живот. Осторожно поцеловал местечко выше пупка и начал прокладывать дорожку неторопливых, почти целомудренных поцелуев к груди. Эллисон ахнула и сжала его волосы, не давая отстраниться. Скотт приподнял рубашку еще выше и лизнул правый сосок, взял округлую грудь в руку и несильно сжал ее, теряя рассудок от накатившей похоти. Эллисон обхватила его ногами, и Скотт выдохнул, пытаясь удержать себя в руках. Между ними теперь не было одежды, и прикосновения ощущались в разы острее.   
  
Эллисон отпустила его волосы, Скотт отстранился и стащил с нее последнюю мешающую тряпку. Затем погладил талию, приподнял за бедра, подтягивая ближе, и внимательно осмотрел. У Эллисон раскраснелись щеки, рот был приоткрыт, грудь вздымалась, а взгляд стал томным. Скотт опустил руку между ее ног и скользнул в Эллисон двумя пальцами. Она была мокрая и горячая. Он пропихнул пальцы глубже, у Эллисон вырвался стон, и она сжала его мышцами. Скотт шумно втянул носом воздух, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, стараясь успокоиться и не кончить сразу. Эллисон так сладко его сжимала!  
  
— Ско-о-отт, — простонала она, когда он снова пошевелил пальцами.   
  
Понимая, что дольше сдерживаться он не сможет, Скотт вошел в Эллисон одним плавным движением, застыл на пару мгновений, замечая вылезшие когти, и толкнулся раз, другой. Эллисон выгнулась на его узкой кровати, цепляясь за подушку под головой. Скотт придвинулся ближе и начал наращивать темп, слушая стоны вперемешку со вздохами и проваливаясь в яркие эмоции Эллисон. Это было для него ново, он не думал, что можно чувствовать людей на таком уровне.  
  
— А-ах, Скотт!.. Черт, — Эллисон закусила губу, сильно нахмурившись, и потянулась к нему. — Иди сюда.  
  
Скотт навалился на нее, вжимая в хлипкую кровать и продолжая двигаться. Эллисон вцепилась ногтями ему в спину и при особо резком толчке расцарапала. Скотт удивленно вскрикнул и в отместку впился губами в ее шею, оставляя темно-красную метку. Эллисон рассмеялась и оттащила его от себя за волосы.   
  
— Зубки спрячь, — шепнула она и тут же охнула, упираясь затылком в примятую подушку. — А-а-а-ах!..  
  
Скотт испуганно глянул вниз. Что за чертовщина с его членом? Какого лешего он…   
  
— Не дергайся! — воскликнула Эллисон, стискивая Скотта влажными от пота ногами. — Блядский Дерек! Сука такая, мог бы и сказать мне. Спрашивала же!  
  
— О чем сказать? — прошептал Скотт, привстав немного, чтобы не раздавить.   
  
— У оборотней есть узел, — усмехнулась Эллисон, но стоило Скотту толкнуться внутрь, — очень уж хотелось продолжить, несмотря ни на что, — она прикрыла глаза и застонала.   
  
В этом звуке было столько неподдельного наслаждения, что Скотт больше не боялся, что делает больно и что ей неприятно с ним в данный момент. Эллисон сжалась вокруг его члена, и Скотт взвыл, не чувствуя от удовольствия кончиков пальцев.   
  
— А зачем ты интересовалась? — хриплым голосом спросил Скотт, с удивлением слыша рычащие нотки. Ему нужен ответ, пока он не успел себя накрутить. А еще ему чертовски нужно было отвлечься.  
  
— Слышала крики одной девки, — Эллисон облизала губы и поцеловала Скотта, притянув его к себе за шею. Ему нравились такие поцелуи — глубокие, страстные и собственнические.   
  
— И скоро эта штука спадет? — улыбаясь, спросил через некоторое время Скотт. А затем вдруг ошарашенно округлил глаза. — Погоди, у меня что, теперь есть узел, как у _собаки_?   
  
— Серьезно? — Эллисон приподняла брови и цапнула его за задницу. — Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?   
  
Скотт смутился и прикрыл глаза. Действительно.   
  
Вместо ответа он толкнулся, Эллисон прикрыла глаза и вскрикнула, затем еще раз и еще. Когти никуда не делись, и Скотт боялся поранить Эллисон, поэтому придерживал бедра и продолжал осторожно ее трахать, с каждой секундой захлебываясь в своей похоти все больше.  
  
Спасибо тебе, Кейт.  
  


  
  
Стайлз постучал пальцами по столу, раздумывая, как бы так половчее подкатить к Дереку со своим предложением присоединиться к ним с Эллисон. И, ах да, Бойдом. Как его расколдовать, они с Лидией пока не придумали, но это дело времени. Парень там из терпеливых.  
  
Утром Стайлзу пришлось навестить отца и снести ему свежего хлеба и вяленого мяса: он провел ночь в участке. Празднование накануне закончилось дракой, несколько жителей Аугсбурга отцу пришлось запереть в камеру, куда их помог сопроводить Джексон, собиравшийся теперь стать новым шерифом города.  
  
Дверь комнаты Скотта раскрылась, и Стайлз сморщился. Как рассказать брату о своем решении, Стайлз тоже пока не придумал. Скотту и без того было хреново.   
  
Глубоко вдохнув, он повернулся к лестнице и нарочито беззаботным голосом начал:  
  
— Добр…— Стайлз замолк и уставился на Эллисон. Она поправила косу, откинула ее за спину и подошла к столу, отломила кусочек хлеба и запихнула его в рот.   
  
— Привет, Стайлз, — смутился Скотт, идущий за Эллисон, казалось, по пятам.   
  
— Привет-привет, — все еще ни черта не понимая, отозвался он, а затем сообразил: — Ты думал, что дома никого?   
  
— Нет, — Скотт мотнул головой и пожал плечами. — Я слышал твой бубнеж.   
  
— О, да ладно! Быть не может, — не поверил Стайлз. — Я же тихо… Стоп. Ты выздоровел?  
  
Скотт сглотнул и взглянул на Эллисон. Та ободряюще ему улыбнулась и погладила по руке.  
  
— Меня Дерек укусил. Я теперь оборотень. У оборотней все быстрее заживает.  
  
— Ты теперь?.. Дерек сделал ЧТО? — Стайлз вытаращил на него глаза и несколько раз моргнул, совсем как сам Скотт. Привычки близких такие прилипчивые!  
  
— Укусил.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Вчера вечером.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, удивленно глядя то на Эллисон, то на Скотта, потом вылез из-за стола и прошелся по комнате. Затем остановился и обернулся.  
  
— Отлично! Просто блеск! Вот вчера вечером, когда возил меня голой задницей по колкой соломе, сказать о том, что укусил моего брата, Дерек не мог, — Стайлз нелепо взмахнул руками и рассерженно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я уйду с ними, — Скотт виновато потупил взгляд.   
  
— Естественно, — скривился Стайлз и махнул в сторону Эллисон рукой. — Вы же теперь вместе, насколько я понял?  
  
— Ага, — счастливо улыбнулся Скотт.  
  
— Я еду с вами, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди и посмотрел сначала на Эллисон, затем вперился взглядом в Скотта. — Без вариантов.   
  
— Хорошо, — Эллисон пожала плечами и застегнула пуговицу на куртке. Скотт только довольно закивал. Ему такая перспектива была по душе.  
  
— Хорошо? И вот так просто? И никаких уговоров остаться в городе и все в этом духе? — опешил Стайлз.  
  
Эллисон закатила глаза и улыбнулась:   
  
— Стайлз, ты действительно допустил мысль, что Дерек _насильно_ оставит тебя здесь?   
  
— Я рассматривал такой вариант, — Стайлз почесал щеку, в один миг растеряв весь свой воинственный настрой.   
  
— Он не станет давить, если ты захочешь остаться, — устало пояснила Эллисон и, не дожидаясь его ответа, направилась к двери. — Мы со Скоттом идем к шерифу, а потом к Джексону проверить Бойда. Ты с нами?   
  
— Естественно! — закивал Стайлз и, подхватив куртку, вышел вслед за ними. Дерек тоже собирался зайти к Джексону. Вот там они и поговорят.   
  
Стайлз усмехнулся и покосился на сияющего Скотта. Братишка ошибся в своих прогнозах. Все самое лучшее у них только начинается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Эпилог**

  
  
— Вот ты где! Ну-ка стой, подлая тварь!  
  
Ведьма споро подобрала юбки и пулей вылетела из домика, припустив по узкой тропинке. Охотник бросился следом: перепрыгнул через порог избушки и дернул носом, по привычке беря след. Хотя сейчас это было не нужно — красную накидку ведьмы было отлично видно среди зелени небольшой рощицы, где она пыталась скрыться.  
  
Охотник ухмыльнулся, предчувствуя легкую добычу, лязгнул челюстью, позволяя волку выглянуть наружу, и продолжил преследование. Ветка больно хлестнула по плечу, но в азарте погони это прошло незамеченным. Ведьма выпрыгнула на поляну, заозиралась, ища спасения, и охотник решил не медлить. Он достал многозарядник, прицелился и вскрикнул: ведьма сделала сложный пасс руками, и оружие, пролетев над головой охотника, упало в небольшое болотце, печально булькнув.  
  
— Я тебя и голыми руками возьму! — угрожающе прорычал охотник и кинулся на испуганную ведьму — совсем еще молодую девчонку: охотник приметил под низко опущенным капюшоном гладкую бледную щеку и розовые губы.  
  
Ведьма отшатнулась, споткнулась, упав на задницу, охотник ухмыльнулся — и грохнулся на траву, сметенный неведомой силой.  
  
— Стайлз! — рявкнул Дерек, пнув потерявшего сознание незнакомого оборотня. — Какого дьявола?  
  
— Заткнись и помоги мне встать! — простонал Стайлз. — Я запутался в этом гребаном платье.  
  
Дерек подошел, протянул ему руку и дернул на себя. Стайлз по инерции пролетел вперед, попав аккурат в любящие объятия — ну или не очень любящие: Дерек поддал ему по и так пострадавшим ягодицам.  
  
— Ауч! — Стайлз поспешно растер ладонью зад и вздохнул. Наверняка будет охрененный синяк. Ладно, Бойд поможет с припаркой.  
  
— Что ты здесь делал? — Дерек снял с него капюшон, встряхнул за плечо и уставился Стайлзу в глаза. — Ты должен был ждать меня в миле отсюда!  
  
— Ты опоздал, — Стайлз пихнул его в грудь. — Я приметил заросшую медуницей полянку и решил собрать корни и цветки, пока жду. Знаешь, Дерек, помимо прочего я еще и знахарь, мне нужно обновлять мои запасы! А медуница помогает при болезнях горла, снимает воспаления и даже гонит желчь!  
  
— Твое знахарство…  
  
— ...помогло обновить ваш с Эллисон арсенал, — напомнил Стайлз. — Вы за одной ведьмой бегаете по неделе, и гонорара едва хватает, чтобы покрыть расходы на еду, ночлег, новую одежду и починку оружия! А благодаря моим «бесполезным травкам» у нас есть деньги.  
  
— И как бы нам помогли деньги, если бы тебя здесь пришили? — Дерек зло поджал губы. — Стайлз, где-то здесь ошивается опасная ведьма! Помнишь план? Ты переодеваешься девчонкой, раз уж она похищает именно их, а мы с Бойдом за тобой следим, пока ты прогуливаешься и изображаешь жертву! Кстати, где Бойд?  
  
— Я отправил его к Эллисон, — признался Стайлз.  
  
Дерек аж побелел. Плохо, так, срочно отвлеки его, Стайлз.  
  
— Зачем ты отправил его к Эллисон? — тихо, угрожающе спросил Дерек.  
  
Блядь.  
  
— Чтобы он не мешал тебе охотиться на ведьму?.. — предположил Стайлз, сделав честные и несчастные глаза.  
  
Дерек молчал, Стайлз помялся и сдался.  
  
— Ладно. В этом лесу никого нет. Дерек, ну я же не идиот! Ты не веришь в мои штучки, а я проверил — тут есть следы ведьмы, отпечатались на ауре леса, но они старые. Ведьму придется искать в городе. Здесь совершенно безопасно, ну не считая психованных конкурентов, — Стайлз покосился на молоденького охотника, уткнувшегося мордой в мать-и-мачеху. Кстати, неплохие соцветия, можно срезать. — И я подумал… смотри, тепло, сухо, солнечно…  
  
Стайлз виновато прищурился и взглянул на Дерека. Тот закатил глаза и тяжко вздохнул.  
  
— Мы давно не играли, как бравый охотник преследует ведьму, а потом ловит ее и… _пытает_.  
  
— Вот почему ты вызвался сам быть приманкой и не дал этого сделать Эллисон? — Дерек оттаял, перестал психовать из-за воображаемой кончины Стайлза и приобнял его за талию.  
  
— Конечно, — уверенно сказал Стайлз.  
  
«А еще потому, что вы со Скоттом два мудака, которые не видят дальше собственного носа».  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, — Дерек наклонился, поцеловал Стайлза в щеку и взъерошил волосы на затылке. — И ты порвал свадебное платье Эллисон. Она тебя убьет.  
  
— Мы с ней как-нибудь договоримся, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и потерся щекой о щеку Дерека. — Что ты будешь делать с этим недоумком?  
  
— Приведу его в чувство и допрошу, — Дерек подтащил бесчувственное тело к болотцу, где почил многозарядник, и окунул незадачливого парня прямиком в зеленую, пахнущую тиной жижу. Стайлз поморщился и отошел, разглядывая, как светлые аккуратные кудряшки намокают и липнут к голове.  
  
После первого же купания парень смачно выругался, приходя в себя, и Стайлз, расправив юбки, с комфортом уселся на большом, поросшем мхом камне. Он предвкушал редкостное веселье.  
  


  
  
— Да мы вас и искали! — радостно оповестил Стайлз. — Ну, в том числе.  
  
Дерек нахмурился. Пусть Стайлз не думает, что все обошлось: разберутся с этим парнем, и Дерек всыплет кое-кому за его выходки.  
  
Парень — Айзек — сплюнул ряску и встряхнулся.  
  
— Вы нас искали? Кто — вы?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз, почесав шею. Дерек ревниво перехватил взгляд Айзека и оскалился. — Хотели взглянуть на неудачников, которые никак не могут справиться с какой-то там ведьмой.  
  
Айзек поджал губы и шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Значит, это правда. Знаменитые охотники Дерек и Эллисон. Я думал, Эллисон настоящая девчонка, а не переодетый парень.  
  
— Эллисон здесь нет, — объяснил Стайлз. — Но да, речь идет именно о них.  
  
— Может, ты прекратишь выбалтывать ему все подряд? — осведомился Дерек.  
  
Стайлз давно не напяливал на себя женское платье и, что греха таить, Дерек и сам подумывал — если ведьма не покажется, можно будет спровадить Бойда и…  
  
— Вряд ли нам удастся использовать против вас ваши секреты, — на нос сапога Айзека прыгнул лягушонок. — Уж не знаю, как к этому отнесется Питер, но я рад, что вы приехали в город. Мы здесь уже три недели, и скоро вместо ведьмы сожгут нас. Эта тварь неуловима!  
  
— Все они уловимы, — вмешался Стайлз. — Кто такой Питер?  
  
— Мой альфа, — ответил Айзек. — Он обратил нас с Эрикой. Питер мстит ведьмам, одна из них как-то сожгла его семью, никто не выжил.  
  
У Дерека возникло ощущение, что его окатили холодной водой. Ну или тоже притопили в болотце. Да не может быть! В конце концов, Питер очень распространенное имя, и мало ли семей спалили ведьмы?  
  
— Сними рубашку, — приказал Дерек, уставившись на Айзека в упор.  
  
— Дерек? — Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. — Зачем ты хочешь, чтобы он разделся?  
  
— Затем, — процедил Дерек. — Давай.  
  
Айзек сглотнул, подцепил край рубашки и неловко стащил ее, обнажая худую сутулую спину. Между лопаток черными завитками растекался трискелион.  
  
Стайлз присвистнул.  
  
— Ты же говорил, это особый защитный знак, который набивали в твоей семье! — Стайлз спрыгнул со своего камня и подошел к недоумевающему Айзеку поближе. — Три спирали против трех самых темных видов магии!  
  
Дерек кивнул. Такая татуировка повышала невосприимчивость оборотней к злому колдовству. Фактически, пробить подобную защиту могла только ведьма уровня Кейт ну или слегка уступающая ей в силе.  
  
— У тебя тоже есть такая татуировка? — удивился Айзек.  
  
— Есть, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Но показывать ее Дерек не будет.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул. Даже спустя полгода отношений Стайлз продолжал крайне ревностно относиться к нему самому и к любому намеку на измену. Впрочем, это было совершенно взаимно — на последней ярмарке, где Стайлза облепили женщины, расспрашивая про его эликсиры, Дерек еле сдержался, чтобы не свернуть пару симпатичных хрупких шей.  
  
— Отведи нас к своему альфе, — Дерек поправил свое оружие, подтащил Стайлза к себе за капюшон и закусил губу.  
  
Ему не хотелось питать ложных надежд, но…  
  


  
  
— Ты правда жив! — Питер отхлебнул еще эля и расплылся в улыбке.  
  
Эллисон сжала губы. Вот этого они со Стайлзом не планировали, и ей не нравилось, как повернулось дело.  
  
Когда Стайлз прознал, что в Нойштадте уже несколько месяцев не могут избавиться от ведьмы и цена за ее голову взлетела до баснословных высот, они тут же состряпали свой маленький удобный план. Ведьма Эллисон не очень волновала. Она по-прежнему с удовольствием бы отправила всех этих тварей в ад, но сейчас ее беспокоили вещи поважнее.  
  
Она собиралась задержаться в этом городе надолго — он славился как хорошее, славное место. Нойштадт стоял на торговом перепутье, быстро рос, их небольшой отряд бы с легкостью нашел себе занятие по душе. После того, как они бы поймали ведьму, конечно.  
  
А теперь все стремительно осложнялось.  
  
Дерек обнаружил своего выжившего в пожаре дядю и вел себя, как восторженный щенок.  
  
— Стайлз, — тихо позвала Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз тут же наклонился к ней.  
  
— Скажи, я просто завидую, что Дерек встретил родню, или…  
  
— У него наглая рожа, а эта их _Эрика_ …  
  
— Ревнуешь? — Эрика — высокая светловолосая девица со смелым вырезом декольте — подошла и оперлась руками на столик, за которым устроились Стайлз и Эллисон. — Боишься, что твой Дерек западет на _настоящую_ девчонку?  
  
— Бойд, — ласково позвал Стайлз. — Иди сюда.  
  
Эллисон откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки. Бойда Стайлз расколдовал только два месяца назад и не без последствий. Им с Лидией, несмотря на бесконечную переписку и изыскания, так и не удалось найти правильное заклинание, и, отчаявшись, Стайлз придумал свое. Он приготовил зелье на основе крови альфы, — Дерек в успех не верил, но разрешил себя порезать во благо белой магии, — и оно неожиданно сработало. Бойд вернул себе человеческое обличье, но… В полнолуние из него лез тролль. И вообще поначалу Бойд то и дело метался между двумя своими личинами, пока не нашел якорь.  
  
С другой стороны, тролль Бойда причинял не больше вреда, чем волки Дерека и Скотта. А еще из-за так и не исчезнувшей до конца сущности тролля Бойд остался по-собачьи предан белым ведьмам — Эллисон и в какой-то мере Стайлзу.  
  
— Видишь эту девчонку? — спросил Стайлз, потыкав в Эрику пальцем, когда Бойд подошел и невозмутимо встал рядом. — Она…  
  
— Стайлз! — Дерек грохнул кружкой пива по столику, подсаживаясь к их компании. Питер и Айзек переместились вместе с ним. — Хватит.  
  
— Наступи ей на голову, — одними губами сказала Эллисон.  
  
Бойд хмыкнул, а Эллисон почувствовала, что ее обняли со спины. По телу разлилось знакомое тепло.  
  
Скотт.  
  
Надо бы, наверное, ему сказать… Ладно, поймают ведьму и скажет.  
  
— Я понимаю, что вы относитесь ко мне с подозрением, — миролюбиво произнес Питер, который, к слову, неплохо выглядел для своих лет. — Но позвольте заверить — никогда я не был так счастлив, как сегодня, вновь обретя моего дорогого племянника. Если бы я знал, что Дерека выкрали перед поджогом, я бы обязательно разыскал его.  
  
Питер говорил и говорил, расписывая, как сложно было выжить и прийти в себя, как его выходила добрая женщина, как он обрел силу и сделал себе стаю. Эллисон не очень-то ему верила, но ее убаюкивала близость Скотта, заставляя легче отнестись к чужим сказкам. Сидевший рядом Стайлз тоже расслабился. Дерек был искренне рад видеть кровного родственника, весь светился, и никто бы не решился испортить ему настроение, тем более Стайлз.  
  
Эллисон вздохнула и окончательно успокоилась. Дереку повезло завоевать любовь белого мага, и ничего этому глупцу не грозит. Как не грозит ни ей, ни Скотту, ни Бойду, ни самому Стайлзу. И даже грядущий союз с Питером не в силах им навредить.  
  
Ведь недаром их считают легендой.  
  
Непобедимыми охотниками на ведьм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


End file.
